Stick With You
by inufan1369
Summary: Always together until the end. So different, yet they share one thing in common: love cannot be overcome by admitting to human frailty..rather, they must follow their hearts, not their heads. PLEASE R&R! Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: They always stuck together through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. All different personalities, but they share one thing in common: love can't be masked and gave up on by admitting human frailty...rather by following what their heart says, not their heads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, at all. End of story. **

**PS: I am a huge pervert, so please excuse... XD**

**Chapter One:**

"HIYA!" Shuichi yelled into the microphone, a raging audience in front of him and the rest of the band. "Nice crowd we have tonight! We're Bad Luck, and we are ready to rock! Give me a scream if you all agree!"

An earsplitting scream erupted from the audience, making Shuichi's grin broaden.

"That's just what I wanted to hear! Here's Welcome To My Romance!"

The beat of the sythesiser, the hum of the guitar ran through the veins of the three men performing. Sweatdrops swimming down their bodies, music coursing under their skin, they were one with the song, one with each other, on perfect que along side each other.

_Donna fui ni boku ga suki de_

_Naze suki ni natte no atte nante_

_Anata no mimi moto Kotae shiiru_

_Wagamama wo yurushite_

_Konna boku wa anata no koto_

_Anata ishouni nanimo kamo_

_Shitteshimau unmei nano sa_

_Subete wo nugi sute you_

_Tozasareta sou mune ni_

_(Just like first love)_

_Tokimeki omoi dasasete ageru_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Welcome to my romance_

Shuichi, one hand gripping the mike, the other pulling on the collar of his already too large muscle shirt, leg tapping to the beat of the music, flashed his sexiest smile, making the crowd go wild.

_Unmei no deaite hito wa_

_Kawaru to daremo ga iukedo _

_Chigausa hounto no jibun e to_

_Kawatte yuku no sa_

_Tsumasaki kara misuteriasu na_

_Kiss de nanimo kamo tsuzunde _

_Anata no sono ai no fun dake _

_boku ni shoumeishite yo_

_Kawasu toiki no naka de_

_(Can you feel my love?)_

_Ima futari wa umara kawaru no sa_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Welcome to my romance_

Striking a chord, fingers wandering in perfection across the synthesiser, a mouth on the mic... Shuichi fell to his knees, sending a wave of screams across the stadium, eyes wandering across the crowd, hands wandering his body...

_Welcome to my romance tonight (tonight)_

_Futari no jikan atte mo kowaku nanka nai sa_

_Shunkan no memori...kitto kagayakakeru hazu dakara_

_You wanna kiss...soretomo_

_You wanna touch...Romance ni youkoso_

_I know what, what you want_

_I can tell you_

_Aishikatomo aisarekatomo oshiezuni Wild na..._

_So tell me what you want me to..._

_(So tell me what you want me to)..._

_Let's make love_

_Kawasu toiki no naka de_

_(Can you feel my love?)_

_Ima futari wa umare kawaru no sa_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Baby, let's get together_

_Welcome to my romance_

The last chord was struck, the music died away, leaving the buzz of the amplifiers, inaudible against the rage of the crowd. Shuichi stood back up, bowed to the crowd, faced his band mates giving them his accomplished smile. They smiled back, giving him a thumbs up.

"Good job, Shu!" Hiro yelled, trying to be heard over the sceams of the fans.

Suguru nodded. "You made the crowd go insane!"

"No! It wasn't just me! You guys helped, too! Remember that! It was your awesome playing that set the stage!"

They smiled back at the pink-haired lead singer, admiring his selflessness.

Shuichi turned back to the crowd. "Hey, hey!" he said into the mic. "Save some of that energy! We still have a lot more to go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been another successful fundraiser for the university. There were numerous raffles and door prizes, donations, a carnival, a beauty pagent, and it was all ended off by the local, yet highly popular band Bad Luck agreeing to play for free, racking in the school over ten thousand dollars worth of profit. The most successful the school has had in years, the headmaster had said. The concert had been the most successful, though, bringing in more than half the profit. Selling at ten dollars a ticket, and more than five hundred students buying, the principal praised the band and suggested that they do this more often.

Though the band assured that they would be happy to do it as much as they can, there was one band mate that had other things on his mind. Shuichi returned to his dorm with a heavy heart. He closed the door lightly, since it was late and he didn't want to disturb his room mate, not wanting to bring out that bad attitude of his. Yuki hadn't shown up for the concert like he said he would, so he just wasn't in the mood. Unfortunatly, he was still awake and peeked his head out of his bedroom door, watching Shuichi with a cold stare.

"Oh, hey, Taki. Sorry if I woke you.."

"Your boy toy left a note for you. I put it in your room."

"Thanks."

"And you be sure to tell that headmaster of ours, if he wants to have more gigs with you and your gay band, he needs to move it somewhere else. There are people here that try to sleep."

"I'll be sure to let him know, Taki. Good night."

Taki grunted and shut his door with a bang, making Shuichi flinch. He stared blankly at the closed door for a while before walking slowly to his room. He saw the note Taki mentioned sitting on his bedside table. He opened it and recognized the messy handwriting on it.

_**Shu,**_

_**I'm sorry that I didn't make it to your concert. I had a deadline I had to meet. I should have told you sooner. Meet me in the cafeteria in the morning at 10. Breakfast is on me.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Yuki**_

Shuichi felt a smile play on his lips. Ah, Yuki and those deadlines of his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Shu, where you are headed in such a hurry?" Hiro called seeing Shuichi running down the hallway, backpack trailing along behind him, gripped in his dangling arm.

Shuichi stopped, his legs still making the running action, though not moving from the spot he was in. "I'm meeting Yuki for breakfast."

"Alright. I'll see ya in class."

"Bye, Hiro."

Shuichi continued running down the halls until he came to the cafeteria. He spotted Yuki sitting at a lone table in the back reading the newspaper. He took a breath to calm himself and to catch his breath, straightened his clothes, and marched over to him with one of his pretty smiles on his face.

"Alo, Yuki!" he said sitting in the chair across from the blonde. "Sorry I'm late. I was arguing with Taki. He was hiding my socks."

"That loser needs to get a life." Yuki replied, still reading the paper. "How was the concert last night?"

"It was great. The headmaster said that it was the band that was the most successful for the whole fundraiser."

Yuki grunted, folding the paper and placing it on the table, then rummaged in his bag that was sitting on the floor next to him. He pulled out a number of food items such as chocolate chip muffins, sausage and biscuits, and fruit juice boxes.

"Ah, Yuki, my favorites! You're so sweet!" Shuichi blushed and grinned like a school boy.

Yuki smiled. "But, I saved the best for last." He pulled out a box of strawberry flavored pocky sticks. He thought Shuichi's head was going to explode from him holding in his excitement.

"Ah, thanks, Yuki!"

"Whatever, brat." Yuki replied, not caring to hold back a grin.

He and Shuichi have been together for a while, and pretty much the whole school knew, nor did they care. Everyone admired the couple of how unafraid they were to be themselves. But, the two have always had their philosophy. It didn't matter what people said or thought, because nothing else mattered as long as the two who were together thought everything was perfect within themselves. And those two did.

The couple ate in a comfortable silence, Shuichi's cheeks still a light shade of pink. He would sneak glances at Yuki, who would look back at him after noticing, and he would avert his gaze and giggle like a fifth-grade girl with a crush. Yuki always thought that this act was cute. Sometimes, Shuichi did it on purpose just to get Yuki's attention. Either way, the two enjoyed it in the end.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Yuki asked, gathering their garbage.

"You don't have to. I don't want you to be late for class.."

"Too late now."

"You are already late?!"

"Yep."

"Just to stay with me?"

"Uh-huh."

"AW, YUKI! I LOVE YOU!"

Shuichi grabbed Yuki around the neck in a bear hug.

"Alright, alright, brat, let me go before you break something."

"Sorry." Shuichi blushed again.

"Mr. Shioshima's class, right?"

Shuichi nodded. The two left the cafeteria and headed towards Shuichi's class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro and Suguru were standing outside of the classroom talking, waiting for Shuichi...and flirting.

"Come on, Hiro, quit it! Not in public!"

Hiro was teasing Suguru by nibbling on a tender spot on his neck. Everyone who knew about Shuichi and Yuki knew about Hiro and Suguru. Though the two weren't dating that Yuki and Shuichi, they were what some would call "friends with benefits." The two were really close and cared about each other, so it was one of life's unanswered questions as to why they haven't asked each other out.

Hiro said it was because he didn't want to ruin the good thing that they already had and Suguru said it was because he didn't want commitment with Hiro and then have it come crashing down because of a silly fight. Did I mention that Hiro and Suguru fight a lot, too. And over the most idiotic things, too. Like, who left the toaster plugged in overnight and who gets the last slice of pizza. But, they always end up forgiving each other after about an hour or so. Sometimes less. Depends on the situation. Either way, they were a match made in heaven and everyone still wanted to know what was keeping them from getting together. They just thought that their explanations were just excuses. That there was something more into than they were letting out.

"Hiro, stop, people are staring!" Suguru giggled, trying to push Hiro off of him.

"And since when did I care?" Hiro answered, wrapping his arms about Suguru's waist and pulling him closer, his face buried in his neck.

"Hiro!!"

"Don't you two know the meaning of 'get a room'?" Yuki asked as he and Shuichi walked up.

Hiro looked up and grinned. Suguru blushed. Shuichi shook his head. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"They are just showing the pleasures of PDA, Yuki." Shuichi said poking Yuki on the side.

"I have already told you a thousand times, I am not for Public Displaying of Affection."

"I know." Shuichi pouted.

He knew Yuki would take back those words later and ravish on him the school grounds later. But, sometimes it just felt like he really meant it. Shuichi didn't want to make him do anything that made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'll see you this afternoon." Yuki said to Shuichi, bending down to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

Shuichi's mood brightened. He grabbed Suguru and Hiro by the arms and led them into Mr. Shioshima's history class, ready for learning (if you call thinking about new ways he can 'bring Yuki the most pleasure' learning, while the teacher gave his lesson). He was glad that Hiro was so smart and helped him with his homework. Otherwise, Shuichi wouldn't be passing.

After History, Hiro and Shuichi parted with Suguru to go to Music, the two best friend's favorite class, and on that Shuichi is actually really good in and passing on his own.

"Hiro, why don't you go on and freaking ask Suguru out?! Everyone knows that you like each other, so what's keeping you?!"

Hiro sighed. "If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, I don't want to ruin the good thing that him and I have. Besides, we act like we are going out, so I think that's good enough."

"Yeah, y'all bang like you are going out, too." Shuichi said elbowing Hiro playfully in the side.

"Hey, you are Yuki are like freaking rabbits!" Hiro replied elbowing him back.

The two laughed at their dirty jokes as they made their way to class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N): Okay, this was a slow first chapter. It kind of sucks, too. It was basically to get people aquainted as in social status and stuff like that. Yuki is also a lot nicer in this fic, too. I hope that's okay. He might get a little meaner later on, but for now I think I will stick with the way he is now. PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: They always stuck together through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. All different personalities, but they share one thing in common: love can't be masked and gave up on by admitting human frailty...rather by following what their heart says, not their heads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, at all. End of story. **

**PS: I am a huge pervert, so please excuse... XD**

**Chapter 2:**

"I love weekends!" Shuichi said collapsing onto the couch in Yuki's dorm room.

"Me too. It's actually a time when I don't have to do two people's homework." Hiro said flopping on the floor in front of Shuichi.

Yuki rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to grab everyone a coke. The weekend meeting place of the four friends was his apartment because he had a single dorm, which was smaller than the doubles, but still cozy all the same. Yuki was newest to the group, actually getting aquainted a few months before he and Shuichi started dating (Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru have been best friends since they were in diapers). So, about two years of being in the tightknit clique, he fit in pretty well, and felt comfortable with them all.

"So, what's on the agenda today? Are we going to go sky diving? Rocky mountain climbing? 2.7 seconds on a bull named--"

"Please, Suguru, that song makes my stomach churn!" Shuicih said covering his face with one of the couch's throw pillows.

"How can you not like that song? It's utterly brilliant!" Suguru whined with tearfilled eyes.

Hiro pulled on the green-haired boys shirt. "Don't listen to Shu. He's in denial, because he hasn't gotten laid in a week."

"Shut up, Hiro!" Shuichi threw the pillow he was covering his head with at Hiro, hitting him square in the face.

Hiro fell to the floor laughing. "See! He ain't denying it either!"

Shuichi sat up and pouted. Yuki came in, stepping over Hiro, and sat beside Shuichi.

"I know something we can do today." he said, handing his friends their drinks (Hiro had stopped laughing to catch is breath). "Tohma asked us to meet him for lunch today at N-G."

"Seguchi-san asked if WE could come along?" Shuichi asked in excitement.

"Yeah. He said that Ryuichi wanted to meet my 'Sakuma look-alike' boyfriend."

"S-s-sa-sa-sakuma-san wants to meet m-m-m-me?!"

"Did I stutter?"

Shuichi literally passed out anime style on Yuki's lap. The excitement was too much to bare. Yuki stroked his soft pink hair, waiting for him to come back to conciousness.

"Spasm much?" Suguru said sitting beside Hiro.

"Well, this isn't the first time he's went bizerk like that. Remember that day he broke the news that he and I were officially going out?" Yuki said, still stroking his lover's strawberry hair.

_**Flashback begin:**_

_**"GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs, racing through Hiro's house looking for his two best friends. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**Hiro, hearing Shuichi running around...and breaking things...called out to him. "Oi, Shu, we're in my room!"**_

_**Shuichi came in, an awful big, and awful happy grin on his face. "I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**"We can see that." Suguru said raising his eyebrows. **_

_**"Well, what's up, Shu? Why are you so happy?" Hiro said, grabbing his guitar to check if it was in tune. **_

_**"YUKI ASKED MEEEE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_

_**Just as Shuichi said this, Yuki comes in, acting rather nonchalant. **_

_**"Hey, guys. Shu break the news to you?"**_

_**Shuichi, with a girlish sigh of love, passed out.**_

_**"Sure did." Hiro and Suguru said simultaniously. **_

_**Flashback end:**_

"I thought he had a heartattack." Hiro said with a chuckle. "That was two years ago, and within that time he has managed to pass out over six thousand times...And it never gets old!"

Hiro, Suguru, and Yuki roared with laughter, waking Shuichi from his unconcious slumber.

"What are you all laughing about? Is is really that funny when I pass out?" he said half-heartedly.

Yuki ruffled his hair. "Yep. The best entertainment you can get."

Shuichi pouted and turned his back to Yuki. Yuki shrugged it off, and about five minutes later Shuichi couldn't take it anymore and he curled up next to Yuki, arms around his blonde lover.

"You crumble like a cookie." (YES I DID TAKE THIS FROM THE MANGA, JUST SO YOU KNOW -)

"So, Yuki, what time did Tohma want to meet with us?" Suguru asked while playing with Hiro's hair.

"Around two."

"AROUND TWO! IT'S ALREADY TWELVE THIRTY! AH, I'M NOT EVEN ANYWHERE NEAR READY!"

Shuichi jumped up and darted into the bathroom.

"He's lucky half of his wardrobe is here." Yuki said pulling out a cigarette.

"Yeah...Wait, how come his clothes are here? He has his own dorm, he can put them there." Suguru said.

"Su, after knowing Shuichi for your whole lifetime, you mean to tell me that you didn't know that Shuichi has more clothes than female celebrities?"

Suguru blushed. "Oh...yeah...I knew that."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

"Don't you back talk me, buddy!"

The two started one of their many fights. Yuki, not wanting to get caught in the middle of their all out wars (when Hiro and Suguru fight, they fight. Not with just words, but fists, feet, teeth...ow), got up and went to his room. He went to his closet, which was half-filled with Shuichi's clothes, to pick out his lover an outfit.

Shuichi, after taking a shower, brushing his teeth, brushing his hair, and wrapping a towel firmly around his waist, stuck his head out of the bathroom door, hearing and seeing Hiro and Suguru having one of their fights. He too not wanting to get in the middle, snuck over to Yuki's room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He let out a deep breath.

"I won't be suprised when the day comes those two kill each other." He looked up seeing Yuki observing an outfit. "Whatcha doing, Yuki?"

"What do you think about this?" he replied pointing at the clothes he had laid out on the bed.

"Hm, looks a little small for you, Yuki." Shuichi said.

"They're your clothes, retard."

"Oh," Shuichi blushed. He looked at the clothes and saw that Yuki had picked out a pair of his form fitting jeans and white, silk button up shirt to go over a tight, black muscle shirt. "You did a nice job. I haven't wore these clothes in a long time."

"I know. That's why I got them. I figured you would want to wear them."

"No, I think you just like everything that sticks to me when I sweat." Shuichi said grabbing Yuki around the waist, staring into his eyes.

"Brat, stop reading my mind."

Two pairs of soft lips met each other, greeting each other in heated passion. Two bodies met, one dominating the other, on the soft cushions of the mattress, while the dominating hands wandered around the body underneath. Limbs entangled around the body that hovered above, pulling it closer, more firmly, fabric meeting bare, damp skin.

"Ah, Shuichi, if we get started now, it's likely not to end for a long while." Yuki said, breaking the deep kiss with Shuichi.

Shuichi pouted. "Alright. But you owe me."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Now get dressed. We need to go soon."

"Alrighty!" Shuichi grabbed his clothes and ran back to the bathroom chanting 'I'm going to meet Sakuma-san, doo da doo da' under his breath.

Suguru and Hiro had stopped fighting, and the two were now making out. Yuki put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"You two are about as bad as Shuichi."

The not-really-a-couple looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Yuki, but I can't help it. Su is just too irresistable." Suguru blushed and giggled.

"Hey, I don't care what you do, but if you make a mess, you are cleaning it up, not me."

Suguru continued to giggle. Hiro buried his face in his neck, sending both of them to the floor. Shuichi came out of the bathroom, now dressed to kill...literally. Yuki's heart stopped beating for about two minutes at seeing his lover. The jeans were low rise and fitted around his hips perfectly, his chest and sides defined magnificently from the muscle shirt. The perfect combination for framing his hourglass body, the killer body that sent his music fans and admirers wild, the body that was all Yuki's.

"I'm ready now." Shuichi said throwing his friends the peace sign.

Hiro and Suguru looked up at him from the floor.

"Nice outfit." Hiro said, getting up and helping Suguru up.

"Thanks. Yuki, Yuki, can we go now?"

Yuki nodded, taking his lover's hand, feeling it shake in his.

"I'm going to meet Sakuma-san, doo da doo da."

"You know, Shu, Ryuichi isn't all the he is said to be. Those posters, magazine clippings, and album covers you have...well, he isn't that serious all the time."

"You have met Sakuma-san before and you didn't tell me?!" Shuichi gave him a how-could-you look.

"I met him once the last time I met up with Tohma. Ryuichi just happened to be there. And I have to say, he is about as childish as you are brat."

"S-s-seriously? I am similar to that GOD?!" Shuichi said, his eyes shinging.

"Wrong thing to say, Yuki." Hiro said. Yuki nodded in agreement, Shuichi wasn't paying any attention. He was skipping on ahead of the others.

"Have you heard from Mika-san lately, Yuki?" Suguru asked. "The last time I talked to her she was on a manhunt for your brother. "

"Yeah, that's the last time I talked to her, too. She called and asked me if I had seen him. All I told her was that if she knew Tatsuha at all, she would know that he would probably be stalking out Ryuichi." Yuki answered.

"Yeah, he does have a crush on him doesn't he." Suguru said with a laugh. "That's like statutory rape, right there."

"How so? Ryuichi is older than Tatsuha by like 16 years. And it would be Tatsuha manhandling him." Hiro said in confusion.

"Ryuichi acts like a three year old." the two cousins, Yuki and Suguru, said at the same time.

"Oh."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TOHMA!! WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO GET HERE?! KUMA IS GETTING IMPATIENT!!" Ryuichi held his pink, stuffed bunny in Tohma's face.

"Patience, Ryu. They will be here soon. I am sure Eiri-san has the whole group with him."

"The whole group? Like...fan girls group? I'm confused..."

"No, Ryu, his friends Hiro, Suguru, you know Suguru, and Shuichi, Eiri-san's boyfriend."

"OH! My look alike, right?! I can't wait to meet him."

"I know." Tohma said with a smile. He wanted to be annoyed with Ryuichi. He HAD been trying to calm the man down for the past thirty minutes, and being VERY unsuccessful, it was starting to wear on his nerves. But there was just something about Ryuichi that he just couldn't be annoyed or mad at him. Plus, after being his band mate for so long, it didn't really bother him as much. He preferred this Ryuichi rather than the serious one...the serious one belonged on stage, that was it.

"Ah!! TOHMA, TOHMA IS THAT THEM?!" Ryuichi yelled, his face pressed against the glass windows of the lobby of N-G Productions, pointing at a group of four. "IT IS, IT IS! I SEE EIRI-SAN, SUGURU-CHAN, SOME DUDE WITH RED HAIR, AND ANOTHER ME...BUT WITH PINK HAIR!"

"That would be them. Now calm down, please, Ryuichi. You don't want to scare two new friends away, right?"

"Yep, you're right, Tohma. As always. I'll be good." Ryuichi smiled sweetly, Kumaguro held tight in his arms.

"Thank you, Ryu."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the famous N-G? It's so...soo...preeeeeeeeeeeeety." Shuichi said, eyes glowing with admiration.

"Yeah...it isn't all THAT special." Yuki said putting out a cigarette.

"Oh, I am just shaking in my shoes! I can't wait to meet, Sakuma-san!" Shuichi said wiping his palms on his jeans.

"He isn't THAT special, Shu." Suguru said patting him on the shoulder. "I mean, he never goes ANYWHERE without a pink, stuffed bunny rabbitt."

"That's what makes him so PRICELESS!!" Shuichi said with a glare to Suguru.

Suguru backed off and hid behind Hiro, who was suprisingly maintaining his cool for such a huge Sakuma fan. The group reached the entrance to N-G and was greeted my automatic doors, and a smiling Tohma waiting for them.

"Ah, welcome. I am glad you all could make it."

Shuichi bit his lip to keep his mouth from dropping to the floor. The REAL Seguchi Tohma! But where was...SAKUMA-SAN! Ryuichi was standing directly behind Tohma, in deep conversation with his pink bunny, Kumaguro. It was all Shuichi could do to keep from falling to his knees and crying.

"What am I suppose to say, Kuma-kun?" Ryuichi appeared to be listening to the rabbitt. "Ah, that's a good one Kuma, na no da!" He looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

He blushed, grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, hiya, guys, na no da.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of six had lunch at a fine restaraunt near N-G. They all had gotten rather aquainted, especially Shuichi and Ryuichi who were remaking Star Wars with their spoons. The others, Suguru, Hiro, and Yuki were in conversation with Tohma.

"Grasper is planning on releasing a new album within the month. So far our singles have sold well." Tohma said happily, smiling at Hiro, who he was responding to.

"Being a producer and the president of N-G is such a hard job, Tohma. It's amazing how you handle it." Suguru said taking a sip of his water.

"I love my job. So, it's not as hard as it seems. Just like Eiri-san writes those flawless love stories..you can't be really good at it unless you like what you do."

"Seguchi-san-"

"Please, Hiro, call me Tohma."

"Tohma..Shuichi, Suguru, and I also have a band."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. It's called Bad Luck. You might have heard of us."

"Oh, yes, you are highly praised among the city. I have heard good things about you. I am suprised you haven't sent in a demo tape for me to hear. I know Suguru is a master at the sythesiser, so any band with him in it is good."

"Don't flatter me, Tohma. You're the one who's at the top of the charts."

Tohma smiled.

"Actually.." Suguru said slowly, lowering his voice so Shuichi wouldn't hear. "It's Shuichi that is what made us so popular. He has quite a voice on him. He doesn't want to hear that, though. He thinks it's our beats that attract people...but really, the people come to see him."

"Sounds very similar to Ryuichi, there." Tohma replied. "Everyone loves him."

They stared at Shuichi and Ryuichi who were still playing 'Spoon Wars' in amusement.

"How about this." Tohma said to Hiro. "You make a demo tape and send it to me. I will watch it and let you know what I think."

"Thank you, Segu--, I mean, Tohma. That would be great."

Tohma smiled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure. Well, this has been a most pleasurable time, but Ryuichi and I must get back to work." Tohma stood, along with everyone else, well, except for Ryuichi and Shuichi.

"But, Tohma, I am having fun with Shuichi-kun." Ryuichi pouted. "Do we HAVE to go back to work?"

"I'm afraid so." Tohma said taking Ryuichi's arm.

"It's ok, Ryu-chan. We can always hang out another time. Here.." Shuichi wrote his cell phone number on a napkin and handed it to Ryuichi. "Call me when you want to get together sometime."

Ryuichi brightened. "Okay! See ya!!"

Tohma and Ryuichi said their goodbyes and left back to N-G. The others headed back to the university.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around midnight when Hiro and Suguru left. Suguru always stayed the weekends out with Hiro, and Shuichi always stayed the weekends out with Yuki. The two were getting ready for bed, well, Yuki was, because Shuichi was still hyper and wild as a buck.

"Shuichi, will you calm down before you wake up the whole campus?" Yuki asked, getting slightly annoyed. "Save some of that energy for some other time, will ya?"

Shuichi stopped. "Sorry, Yuki." He smiled mischeviously. "You know...it's hot in here. Real hot. I think I need to take my shirt off.."

Shuichi, making sure he did it slowly, removed his overshirt and muscle shirt, revealing his perfect chest. Yuki bit his lip, knowing what Shuichi was up to. Shuichi loved doing this torture to Yuki, because it always made him hotter, more intense. He loved a red faced, sweating Yuki.

"Ah, you are looking a little hot, too. Maybe this will make you feel better." Shuichi approached his slowly, running his hands down his shoulders and down to his waist to unbutton Yuki's shirt, letting it slip off his body and fall to a heap on the floor. "Hmm..not quite good enough, you are still sweating."

And he was. Yuki felt sweat crawl down his back. Shuichi's hands wandered around Yuki's chest, stopping short of Yuki's crotch, and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall careless to his ankles, leaving Yuki in nothing but his blue boxers.

"Mmmm, that's much better isn't it, Yuki?" Shuichi whispered in his ear, breathing slowly, making the hairs on Yuki's neck stand.

Yuki grabbed Shuichi's arms and threw him back on the bed. This time he was going to dominate. No more torture from his beautiful pink-haired boy...he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted more of his lover..

"Nn, you are like putty in my hands, Yuki." Shuichi whispered through rough kisses.

"Shut up, baka. I will show you whose putty in whose hands.."

"I love you, Yuki.."

"I love you, too, brat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN?" yelled Tatsuha, who happened to be Hiro's roommate.

Hiro and Suguru let out their final screams, and the two lay in a sweaty, entangled mess on Hiro's bed.

"We are going to get ourselves kicked out one day, Hiro." Suguru said breathlessly.

"Ah, it'll be okay. We probably just woke Tatsuha up from a wet dream, that's all."

Suguru giggled and shifted underneath Hiro to get more comfortable. Hiro wiped some his green-haired unofficial lover's hair off of his forhead, admiring how adorable he looked.

"I love you, Su."

"I love you, too, Hiro."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N): Ah, it ended in so much fluff! haha. I don't really know how this chapter was. So please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how I am doing. Wow..it took me so long to realize..but Suguru and Yuki are cousins. Because Mika is Yuki's sister and she is married to Tohma who is Suguru's cousin. So, that makes Suguru and Yuki cousins. Hm. lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: They always stuck together through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. All different personalities, but they share one thing in common: love can't be masked and gave up on by admitting human frailty...rather by following what their heart says, not their heads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, at all. End of story. **

**PS: I am a huge pervert, so please excuse... XD**

**Chapter 3:**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Violet eyes slowly opened, looking halfheartedly around him in search of the culprit of the noise.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Spotting the "cuplrit" aka "cell phone," a small hand reached over the body lying beside it to the beside table to grab the ringing demon.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii--

"Hello?" the violet eyes squinting in anger and in sleep.

"Shu? Hey! You up?"

"I wasn't until you called. What do you want?"

"Suguru and I wanted to know if you and Yuki wanted to go to a concert today. Tatsuha racked in some tickets."

"What concert?"

"Nittle Grasper, duh!"

"A Grasper concert? How did Tatsuha get Grasper tickets?"

"His sister is married to Tohma, remember?! I am sure he got them from her. So, you wanna come?"

"Well, heck yes, I do. Lemme see about Yuki.."

_**What Hiro hears through the phone while he is on hold:**_

_**"Yuki? Wake up, I have to ask you something."**_

_**"What do you want, brat? We had a long night, lemme sleep!"**_

_**"Hiro wants to know if you and me want to go to a Nittle Grasper concert today. I'm going no matter what you say, so do you want to go?"**_

_**"Nittle Grasper? I have to deal with Tohma enough as it is, why would I want to go see him perform?"**_

_**"Because, Sakuma-san will be there!"**_

_**"Who cares about that hyperactive crazemonkey?!"**_

_**"I DO! You know I love Grasper! Please, Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! I want you to come!!!!"**_

_**"You want me to come?"**_

_**"Yes!"**_

_**"Well, just reach your hand down there..."**_

_**"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Not that kind of come! I mean come to the concert with us! PLEASE!"**_

_**"Okay! Fine, I'll go to the stupid concert! Now, can I go back to sleep?!"**_

_**"YAY! Thank you, YUKI! Fine, go back to sleep!"**_

"Okay, I am back, Hiro."

"You and Yuki are...strange."

"No more than you and Suguru. I bet poor Tatsuha didn't get any sleep last night. "

"Ah, now, now, Shuichi, we weren't _that _loud."

"Are you kidding me?! You two scream! There is no such thing as a moan with you!"

"Okay, whatever you say, Shu. So, Yuki is coming, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Su and I will be over there later. The concert is at 3 p.m. so you had better be ready."

"Alright. See you then, Hiro."

"Bye."

Shuichi hung up the phone and curl up next to Yuki, who wrapped his warm arms around his lover. He cradled his head in Shuichi's pink, strawberry scented hair, letting the flavor relax him, and sleep overtake him.

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Agreeing to come to the concert. I know you aren't into things like that, so I wanted to thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, Yuki, I'm serious. I know you hate going to concerts, even going to mine, so I-"

"I don't hate going to your concerts. I like watching you on stage. You're all sweaty, and you know just how to put on a good show." Yuki whispered in Shuichi's hair.

Shuichi felt himself blush. He snuggled closer to Yuki, letting his warmth take him over. The two fell back into deep sleep, only waking up after hearing a banging on the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shuichi! Shuichi, I know you're in there!"

BANG BANG BANG

"Who in the world is that?" Yuki said angrily, getting up from bed, putting a bathrobe around him, and going to the door.

He threw it open angrily. Outside was an angry Taki.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked in a cold voice.

"I need to talk to Shuichi." he answered, just as coldly.

"About?"

"His pet."

"What about his pet."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think your name is Shuichi. Let me talk to Shuichi."

"Anything you need to tell Shu you can tell to me. So, what about Shu's pet?" Yuki said, his eyes glaring, both hands on the doorframe to assure that Taki couldn't get in.

"His pet, if that is what you can call the demon, has gotten out, and it has gotten into my flowers. I suggest, he get down there and take care of that creature, or I will personally see to it that it meets a fate worse than death."

"Oh, poor Taki, doesn't want his precious flowers hurt. You know, only faggots have flowers." Yuki said in amusement.

"I'm not the gay one here, you are! And, yes, I don't want my flowers hurt! I am growing them for my agriculture class, thanks!"

"First of all, there is a difference between gay and faggot. I might be gay, because I have a boyfriend, but you are the faggot because you're desperate...and girly."

Taki fumed.

"Watch what you say, Uesugi! I--"

"You'll what?" Shuichi said angrily, slipping under Yuki's arm and out into the hallway to face Taki. "You'll what?"

Taki growled. "Go take care of your demon mouse before I kill it."

"First off, you won't touch anything. Second off, I don't have a pet mouse."

"Yes you do. I saw it come out of your room."

"It's not a mouse...it's a guinea pig. Second, he won't hurt you, so just pick him up and put him back in his cage. We have something to do today, so I don't have time to go back to the dorm. Quit being a baby and do it yourself."

"Like what? Bang your boyfriend all day?"

"We are going to a Nittle Grasper concert. Have a good day, Taki."

Shuichi pushed Yuki back into the dorm and slammed the door behind, leaving a fuming Taki in the hallway.

"You had better watch out, Shindo Shuichi." Taki whispered angrily to the door before turning and walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shu, come on! We have to go!"

"JUST A MINUTE!"

Five minutes later.

"SHUICHI, COME ON!!! WE HAVE TO GO!!!"

"JUST A MINUTE!!!!"

Yuki growled.

"SHUICHI, YOU TAKE MORE TIME TO GET READY THAN ANY WOMAN I KNOW!"

"WELL, SOOOOOOOOORRY FOR BEING INSECURE ABOUT THE WAY I LOOK!" Shuichi replied aggrivatedly.

"Insecure? What have you go the be insecure about?"

Yuki twisted the knob on the bathroom door to find it, much to his dismay, unlocked. He walked in and his mouth dropped at the sight of his lover.

"AH! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M HORRIBLE!!!" Shuichi yelled in panic, looking around to find something to hide behind.

"Horrible? You look...great..." Yuki said exasperatedly, staring his lover down from head to foot. To him, anything looked good on his lover.

Shuichi blushed and looked at his appearance in the mirror. He frowned. He wore a muscle shirt underneath an extremely, too loose, "Shuichi-improvised" (torn sleeves, stretched neck to reveal more chest) Nittle Grasper shirt, tight, hip-hugging jeans that drove Yuki to break into a sweat, and black Converse.

"Shuichi, you look good...real good..so come on, okay?" Yuki said taking his lover's hand, trying to lead him away from the mirror.

"Are you sure?" Shuichi said, his eyes begging for reassurance.

"Yes, I am sure. Come on, Hiro and Suguru are meeting up with us in a few minutes."

"Okay, Yuki." Shuichi smiled, giving Yuki and quick kiss on the cheek, spraying some "come grab and rape me" cologne (that's what Hiro calls it). "I'm ready."

BANG BANG

"Oi, lover boys, ready to go?" Hiro yelled, banging on the door.

"Come on, aniki! I wanna see Ryuichi-kun!!!!!!!!!!!" Tatsuha squealed.

Yuki opened the door and he and Shuichi stepped out to join Suguru, Hiro, and Tatsuha.

"You're a real pussy, Tatsuha. You know that?" Yuki said, more or less playfully.

Tatsuha stuck his tongue out at Yuki.

"And a big baby."

"ANIKI!!"

"I sent in a demo tape of us to Tohma." Hiro said to the others. "He told me to send him one yesterday, so I mailed it last night. He should get it soon."

"A demo tape? Does he know about Bad Luck?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, I told him about it. He was curious to know about us, since we are really popular amongst the community and all."

"That means...we might have a shot at STARDOM?! FOR REAL?!" Shuichi yelled, his eyes glowing at Hiro, begging that he wasn't playing a joke on him.

"For real, Shu. For real." Suguru said. "I was there when Tohma told Hiro to send the tape in."

Shuichi grinned. "I have amazing band mates."

"We have an amazing vocalist." Hiro, Suguru, and Yuki (though he isn't apart of the band) said simultaneously.

Shuichi blushed and looked at the ground.

"Don't be so modest. I'm not that great..."

"AS IF! You're awesome!" Tatsuha said crossing his arms. "Almost on Ryuichi's level. But, my Ryu-chan is a GOD!"

"Your Ryu-chan?" Shuichi asked.

"He's been dating Ryuichi for the past year." Yuki said nonchalantly. Shuichi and Hiro fainted, while Suguru stared at them like they were idiots.

"You didn't know that?" Tatsuha said confusedly.

Hiro and Shuichi shook their heads, getting off the ground.

"Losers. Come on. We don't want to be late." Yuki said, ushering them all to follow him so they could all pile in his car and head towards NG, where the concert was taking place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHA!!!!!! YOU GOT FRONT STAGE, TATSUHA?!" Shuichi yelled, falling back into Yuki's arms, filled with shock.

Tatsuha beamed. "Sure did! I had to do a little 'convincing' with my sis and Tohma. They eventually got tired of me and gave me the best seats in the house. Right at the stage. So close I can probably feel my darling's body heat." His eyes started glowing and he began drooling.

"Why do I have such a loser family?" Yuki said shaking his head.

"Look on the bright side, at least you are in with the stars." Hiro said taking Suguru's hand and sitting in their seats.

(They were seated as follows: Hiro, Suguru, Tatsuha, Shuichi, and Yuki.)

"Oooooh, this is going to be sooo good!!!!" Shuichi said exasperatedly.

"I know!" Tatsuha said in the same tone as Shuichi.

Suguru chuckled. "You two really admire Ryuichi, don't you?"

"ADMIRE? HE'S A GOD!" the two said at the same time.

"I'll take that as a yes." Suguru said, turning to talk to Hiro.

"Oh, Yuki, you have to enjoy yourself! Nittle Grasper is really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really awesome!" Shuichi said, leaving Tatsuha to his daydreams.

"Are you aware that you just said 'really' fourty times?"

"Yes, I am very aware I just said 'really' fourty times. Will you please try and have a good time? Please?" Shuichi pouted, giving Yuki the puppy dog look that he can never resist.

Yuki gulped and turned his head. "I'll be too busy watching you, so don't worry about me."

"Watching me?"

"You look smoking in the outfit, especially when you move." he said, giving Shuichi his sexy look that he can never resist.

"Ah, Yuki, don't turn me on now." Shuichi blushed and settled into his seat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights dimmed.

"Ah, it's starting, it's starting!!" Tatsuha said excitedly.

Shuichi started getting figity.

"OOOOOOOOOH, IT'S STARTING, IT'S STARTING!" the pink haired brat yelled happily.

"Kanichiwai, Sakuma Ryuichi here!!" could be heard through the speakers, though the stage was still empty.

Some screamed, some looked around in search of Ryuichi. Shuichi shivered. Though he was the biggest Grasper fan he knew of (besides Tatsuha), this was his first actual Grasper concert.

"I know you are all probably wondering where I am right now. Well, you'll see me pretty soon, but right now, I have a little suprise."

"Suprise?" Hiro said confusedly.

The five friends looked at each other in confusion.

"As you all know, Tohma is the president of NG Productions. You also know that he gets many, many demo tapes a day. Well, I was informed by him that he has found an certain tape he wanted me to listen to. Let me just say that they are AWESOME! Okay, okay, you all probably want me to tell you who this band is, right?"

Screams from the crowd.

"That's what I thought. Well, here you go. This exceptional band is none other than the band, Bad Luck."

More screams erupted from the crowd, but none louder than Shuichi, who screamed, "WHAT?!"

"Sounds like these guys are already well-known. Good. Well, congratulations, Bad Luck! Tohma will be getting to you soon."

Screams from the crowd.

"I have two more suprises guys, so chill. HaHa. The second suprise is, we are going to let Bad Luck play for you all tonight after our show! YAY, right? They are sooo awesome! And, this is just because of me...I was especially intrigued by Bad Luck's singer, Shindo Shuichi...him and I played our own version of Star Wars the other day! It was fun! Oooh, I am getting off subject, Tohma is going to kill me. hehe. Anyways, the third suprise is...Shuichi, come on up stage, you get to perform with me!"

Shuichi sat frozen to his seat. He...Ryuichi...no way...

"Come on, Shu-chan, I know you are there. I see you sitting on the front row...even though you can't see me...woo, weird.. Come on, don't be shy!"

"Go, Shu! Don't leave my darling waiting!" Tatsuha said, he and Yuki pushing Shuichi out of seat.

Shuichi still in shock, climbed onto the stage and approached a lonely mike. He stood behind it looking out into the crowd.

"See there, Shu-chan, it's all good! Now, look behind you..."

Screams erupted fromt he crowd. Shuichi slowly turned around to see a beaming Ryuchi behind him.

"Hi hi, Shu-chan!!!"

"Ryuichi! You scared me!!" Shuichi said putting his hand to his chest, taking a heaving, steadying breath.

Ryuichi chuckled and patted him on the back. "Sorry about that! Suprised, aren't you?! Being up on stage with me?"

"Yeah..I really am."

"Well, it's time we stop all this chatter and rock! Right?!"

"Yeah!"

Ryuichi waved his hand and lighted blasted on over the stage, revealing Tohma and Noriko behind their keyboards and sythesisers, both waving to the crowd.

"You guys ready?!" Shuichi yelled into the not-so-lonely-anymore mike.

"I'm ready, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi said happily, seeing Tatsuha and winking at him (over course Tatsuha swooned and melted into a puddle on the floor. Yuki kicked him.) "Tohma, Noriko!"

Music blared.

_Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru yoru_

_No jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni (deguchi no nai)_

_Shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara _

_(Kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete _

_Umarekawareru anata yo_

_Hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru _

_Nozonda sekai ga_

_Totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru _

_(Sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)_

Shuichi looked out into the screaming, dancing crowd, his heart pounding. He was on stage with his idol...the two were singing together, acting like they have known each other for years, their voices perfectly in sync. Looking down, Shuichi saw that Yuki, standing up with Hiro, Suguru, and Tatsuha, was smiling at him, admiration and a slight proudness filled in his amber eyes. This gave Shuichi more encouragement. He began to let the music flow through him, allowing himself to become one with Ryuichi's voice, following exactly as Ryuichi did, every up or down in his voice, every slight change, Shuichi followed along.

Sleepless Beauty was finished, ear bleeding screams from the crowd, more swoons from Tatsuha when his and Ryuichi's eyes locked, Shuichi's body heat rising seeing the smile play on Yuki's lips, Hiro and Suguru cheering...this was the feeling that fame brought you. The feeling that everyone knew you, was one with you, admired you...Shuichi loved it. He loved pleasing the crowd, loved pleasing the one's he cared for most.

The rest of the concert seemed like a warm up to Shuichi. He felt like he could go on forever. He and Ryuichi bonded, because music brothers, letting the melodies sink into their blood, binding them. From now on, the two were going to be rivals. But, that wasn't an important matter at this time. The two were too enveloped in the music. It was a disappointment when it ended. But, Shuichi remembered that his band, Bad Luck, got to perform before everyone left. This filled him with a new kind of blood. The disappointment left him as his band members were welcomed onto the stage by Shuichi, Tohma bringing out Hiro an electric guitar, Noriko allowing Suguru behind her keyboard, Shuichi staying where he was, mike in hand, ready to put on his best show yet. He was going to leave an impression here and now.

He looked back at his bandmates with a determined look in his eye. By the smile on his face they knew exactly what song he wanted to play. They smiled back...This was the song they had been working on, been trying to perfect, and through all the times they were struggling to get it right, Shuichi felt like this was the time, this was the time to play it, this was the time to get it right, this was the time they were going to blow the minds of everyone in the stadium, and the one's watching it on television or hearing it on the radio...they were going to blow the minds of the world.

"ALRIGHT GUYS!" Shuichi yelled into the mike after Ryuichi nodded and stood to the side of the stage with Tohma and Noriko, an intent look on his face to watch the band. "TIME TO SHOW YOU WHAT BAD LUCK CAN REALLY DO! THIS IS 'NO STYLE'!"

Suguru beginning the beat, Shuichi's head bowed, mike at his side, slowly lifted it to his mouth, waiting for his que.

_Furi dashita totsusen no ameni seka sareru agesuru ome no_

_Nai biikuno seni shikame suiteru kodoku kamisaimo _

_Yurusani aeni futari miseraretata ore ni bakare sumeru_

_Maeni joshiki nante suteru yo _

_Shinufukirukirushi o_

_Kigan nakono koini _

_Oretahi moichi dou dake onna _

_Shiumai kakete miose_

_I have no style jiyuu no_

_I have no style subasete _

_Tori mottochite style omaeto kasanetakodo_

_I have no style omae no_

_I have no style subetede_

_Atsuku suwagi kara no nagusamete_

Presperation trickeled down Shuichi's face, back, and chest. He loved the way music did this to him (not to mention Yuki liked it, too). His sweat seemed to set off a trigger with his fans, waking them up from a sleep they didn't know they were in. It set them wild, it drew them in, seeing him so into what he was doing, the way his voice stayed so perfect, the way his body moved..

Shuichi especially liked touching himself, and letting his knees cave in fake weakness, letting himself go to the floor, looking up into the crowd, hands all over himself...it was an attractor to all the sexes, and his Yuki. Every show, in at least on song he would hit his knees, and it never got old. Every time he did it, it seemed fresh and new, and attracted more and more people. Hiro and Suguru figured it was Shuichi's sex appeal that drew so many to him, and though they knew that Shuichi was selfless and innocent when it came to the music, it never showed when he was on stage. He was there to please the crowd and he would do what it took to give them the best show possible. That was his way of thinking. And it worked. It was something only Shuichi could pull off. His curvy, almost woman-like body, his vibrant hair and eyes, there was nothing or no one that could ever compare to Shuichi.

Tohma was pleased at what charisma he saw in the band. He liked their style, he liked their moves, he liked how they put their heart into what they did. Noriko felt the same. Ryuichi was definatly pleased with Shuichi.

"Tohma, his song reaches out. I like him." Ryuichi said, his tone serious, his face intent, study Shuichi. "They would be a good rival band, I believe."

"I agree, Ryuichi. I want to see them promptly after they are done." Tohma replied, turning to go backstage with Noriko.

Ryuichi nodded, his eyes never leaving Shuichi.

"Kid really knows what he is doing. Tatsuha was right all along...he had talent."

The song ended, the crowd screamed louder than Shuichi had ever heard a crowd scream. Ryuichi smiled and walked back to Shuichi, taking the mike.

"Thanks for coming! Hope you enjoyed yourselves! Stay tuned, Grasper's new album is coming out really soon!"

More screams. Ryuichi turned off the mike, returned it to the stand and the crew men came in to put up the equipment.

"Well, guys," Ryuichi said to Bad Luck as they assembled, hugging and congratulating each other, "great job. Tohma would like to speak with you backstage. Come on."

They followed Ryuichi until the saw a smiling NG President.

"I have to congratulate you." Tohma said. "And, to say that, you are in. Welcome to NG."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WE'RE IN YUKI! WE'RE IN!! TOHMA HIRED US!!!!!!" Shuichi yelled happily, jumping into Yuki's arms.

"That's great, Shu." Yuki said, hugging his lover back.

"YAY, I GET TO COMPETE AGAINST SHU-CHAN!" Ryuichi said happily, returned to his normal, childish self.

"Oi, Ryu-chan..miss me?"

"TATS-KUN!" Ryuichi glomped Tatsuha, covering his face in many, many kisses.

Shuichi ran to Hiro and Suguru and glomped them.

"It's all thanks to these two that we got in! You guys are great!"

"No, no, don't be like that!" Hiro said, grinning from ear to ear. "It was you that got us in. Did you see how you set that crowd off, Shu?"

"Hiro's right. We should be thanking you." Suguru said, also beaming.

Shuichi blushed. Yuki wrapped his arms around him.

"I think this calls for a congratulations party." Tatsuha said, finally not getting showered by Ryuichi kisses, the singer still in his arms.

"YAY, PARTY! WE CAN GO TO MY HOUSE! PWEASE, TATS-KUN!"

"Alright..." Tatsuha said. "Party at Ryuichi's house!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki fumed. That pink haired idiot got to jam with THE SAKUMA RYUICHI! How is it that the idiot got to go this far, got a JOB with NG, when Taki tried for most of his life and failed?

"I'm better than that stupid brat!" Taki said angrily, slamming his fist down onto the arm of his chair. "How did he outdo me?"

Taki remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a talent show held by the city of Tokyo. There were no prizes to be one, it was just for fun, but it did lead you one step closer to actually becoming a big star. It also gave you a reputation, made you well known. Taki was ready. He and his band ASK were ready. It was the finals between ASK and Bad Luck. ASK was higher on the charts, coming in with more votes...they were going to win, Taki knew it!

The final performance came, ASK was awesome, or so Taki thought. Apparently, the crowd thought so also, because they scored in bonus points for originality in Taki's dancing. Then Bad Luck performed. They were behind by too many points, there was no way that they could win. Taki was preparing to take the glory when Bad Luck somehow raked in one more point than ASK.

"They must have cheated..they must have. There was NO way that they could have won, no way!"

Ever since that talent show, Taki held an unwavering grudge against Shuichi, determined to ruin his career. He was the one that ratted him out, telling the whole university that he was gay with Yuki Eiri. Much to his dismay, no one cared. They actually praised them. Taki had tried numerous things, and nothing ever worked.

"I'll ruin you, Shindo! I will!"

He heard the door open. He shot his eyes over to see Shuichi coming in, smiling from ear to ear.

"Bye bye, Yuki. See you tommorrow...well, technically today...hehe"

"Bye. And congratulations again."

"Thanks. I love you!"

"Love you, too."

Kiss. Door shut, Shuichi pranced into his room without a glance at Taki, who looked over at the clock on the table beside him. 12:32 a.m. He got up and went to his room. He needed sleep so he would be ready for class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N): Sorry that this chapter was sooooooo long. I wanted to get a lot of stuff through so I could get ready to get into the drama in the next chapters. These past chapters have been more introductory, so you can get to know the personalilties of the characters a little better, because a few of them are a little off character. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading. Updates are soon to come. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: They always stuck together through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. All different personalities, but they share one thing in common: love can't be masked and gave up on by admitting human frailty...rather by following what their heart says, not their heads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, at all. End of story. **

**PS: I am a huge pervert, so please excuse... XD**

**Chapter 4:**

If there was ever a day that Shuichi actually paid attention in school, then hell would sure freeze over. Well, it would just have to freeze because Shindou Shuichi was PAYING ATTENTION! He was focused, took notes, and didn't even complain when the teachers assigned homework. His lunch break consisted of him DOING his homework, ON HIS OWN! On numerous occasions Yuki would put his hand to Shuichi's forehead, checking for temperature and would say, 'Are you sure you are feeling alright?' Shuichi would just smile and brush him off and say, 'Of course! I just wanted to give Hiro a little break. After all, he was the one that got aquainted with Tohma and he was the one that got us known by Tohma.' Hiro, being modest, though secretly praising himself, just smiled to his best friend.

The rest of the day was exactly the same. Shuichi would pay attention, do his homework at the end of class, go to the next class and repeat: pay attention, do homework. He and Hiro walked to Yuki's dorm together to meet up with Suguru and Yuki, as they always did at the end of the day.

Shuichi was suprised how few people knew about Bad Luck getting recognized by Seguchi Tohma and Sakuma Ryuichi. Out of the whole university, which consisted of nine-hundred plus people, about twenty came up to Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru to congratulate them (not including Tatsuha and Yuki). Oh, well. It didn't matter. Bad Luck will soon be stars.

"I'm still shell-shocked, Hiro." Shuichi said in a low voice. "We are really going to work for NG. We are really working for TOHMA!"

"I know. It's a big change for us."

"It really is."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way. Upon reaching Yuki's door, Shuichi stopped Hiro and stared him in the eye, a content look on his face. Hiro looked back at him confused.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just really wanted to thank you. Seriously. Bad Luck really wouldn't be anywhere without you."

"Ah, come on, Shu, you're the fearless leader. Don't lay it all on me, you make me feel conceited." Hiro laughed, ruffling Shuichi's hair.

Shuichi smiled at him. "I'm serious, though.."

"Hey, I just want us to be heard. Just like you. Come on, let's go in already, who knows what torture Yuki is putting Suguru through."

Shuichi glared at Hiro playfully. "What are saying? Talking bad about my Yuki?"

Hiro put on the same expression as Shuichi. "Maybe."

They laughed and walked in, not caring to knock. Yuki was used to it anyway. Suguru was sitting on the couch watching anime, Yuki was in his room working on his latest novel.

"WE'RE HERE SO DRY THOSE TEARS!" Shuichi yelled, shutting the door behind him.

Hiro sat beside Suguru and started nibbling on his ear.

"Ah, it's nice to see you, too." Suguru said, allowing Hiro to have his way with his neck.

Shuichi walked into Yuki's room to see him on his bed hard at work.

"Yuki, working on that lastest deadline?"

"I'm almost done. I got lucky this time. My deadline is in another week and I only one more chapter to write."

"Oh, so you aren't doing it at the last minute like you usually are?" Shuichi said playfully, sitting beside him and nuzzling his head on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki smiled lightly. "Yeah, you can say that. Just more time to spend with you."

Shuichi bit his lip, trying to supress a blush, though unsuccessfully. Yuki grinned. He looked too adorable. He saved his work, shut down the computer, and took Shuichi in his arms, lightly kissing his soft lips.

"There's my Yuki the Romantic." Shuichi giggled.

Yuki raised his eyebrows, smirked, and started biting Shuichi on his side.

"Ah, and there is Yuki the Sex Monster!"

Yuki laughed and kissed Shuichi again.

"You're silly, you know that?"

Shuichi grinned and giggled. "Yep."

Yuki rolled his eyes. He stood up, stretched, and turned to Shuichi.

"Want something to drink?"

"Nah, but I do want some--"

"Pocky?"

"Yeah! You know me too well!"

"Whatever. Go in the living room, I'll bring it out to you."

Shuichi complied, jumping up and running into the living room. Hiro and Suguru's eyes were glued to the television screen, almost hypnotized to the anime. It was Bleach for crying out loud! Who couldn't get sucked into that?! Shuichi sat on the floor in front of the two losers and let his mind go astray and thought about what life would be like when they were living in fame. They could quit college, though their parents may not comply, but they can get tutors. He thought of himself at the concert singing alongside Sakuma Ryuichi, he thought of how awesome Hiro and Suguru were when they got to perform. Life was going to be really different from now on, really different. He would be rich. Yuki made a lot of money now because of his novels, but since he was in college he didn't get as much. But, he still raked in some, plus his sister was married to mega-star Seguchi Tohma, so he wasn't hurting financially at all. Suguru wasn't hurting at all, either, since his family is in the music business. Hiro and Shuichi, on the other hand, are not poor, nor are middle class, but all of their money went into getting them into the same college as genius Yuki and Suguru (being sixteen and in college). Hiro got accepted no problem, but Shuichi...well there was a little work and a little negociating to get him in. Being in the music world would help relieve that financial tension for sure. It was hard enough on his parents. He would help them out with the money he made.

Yuki came into the living room from the kitchen, box of strawberry pocky in hand. He shook his head at the vacant expressions on his friends' faces. Sometimes, he wondered why he was even stuck within a group of complete idiots. Well, Hiro and Suguru were smart and all, but they were dense, sometimes.

"Yo, here's you're pocky." Yuki said waving his hand in front of Shuichi's face.

Shuichi, coming back to reality, thanked him, immediatly taking a stick out and sucking on it.

KNOCK KNOCK

Yuki looked up, eyebrow raised.

"Who could that be?" he said aloud, standing up and going to the door.

He opened it to a smiling Tohma and a bouncy Ryuichi.

"Ah, I did have the right room." Tohma said happily, stepping without invitation.

"S-Seguchi-san!" Shuichi stood up and bowed.

"Calm down, Shindou-san." Tohma replied. "It's quite alright."

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi said bouncing over and glomping Shuichi. "So good to see you again, na no da! Kumagoro wants to give you a hug!"

Ryuichi let Shuichi go and held out his pink bunny. "Hug Kuma-kun!" Ryuichi grinned wide.

Shuichi, shell-shocked, took Kumagoro and hugged him.

"YAY, KUMA-KUN FEELS ALL LOVED NOW!"

"Ryuichi, settle down, you don't want to disturb anyone." Tohma said, slight annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Tohma. I'll be good." Ryuichi pouted slightly and sat beside Shuichi on the floor.

Tohma sighed and turned to Yuki with a smile. "I apologize. Sometimes, I feel like I am taking care of a four year old with him."

"I know the feeling." Yuki replied, eyeing Shuichi and he Ryuichi played with Kumagoro. "Why are you here, by the way?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Tohma asked himself aloud. "I'm here because I wanted to talk with my new employees. I went to Shindou-san's room, but his roommate, who is a grouch, but strangely familiar..must have seen him somewhere before...Ah, getting off subject. Shindou-san's roommate said that he would be here, and that the rest of the band would be, too. So, here I am."

"What do you need to talk to us about, Seguchi-san?" Hiro said, standing and giving Tohma a small bow.

Tohma bowed back and replied, "I wanted to let you know that I have figured out a schedule for you. Times that you can work and still have time for school. But, that's only to start out. It will be like this for a month at the most, or at least until you release your first single. And, if it goes well, which I am sure it will, you will have to be there full time."

"Full time? But, Tohma, that means we will have to quit here." Suguru said, standing beside Hiro. "What are we supposed to do about that. Our parents will never go for that. You especially know my parents.."

"Yes, I know they won't be please, but I assure you, I have it taken care of."

"You do?"

"Yes." Tohma replied, that creepy, innocent smile on his face. "I have spoken with all of your parents and informed them of the circumstances and I assure you that they are all very happy, and they agreed as long as you have tutors, you can come to work for me full time."

"You never cease to amaze me, Tohma. You'll go to any lengths to get your way, won't you?" Yuki said, pulling out cigarette.

Tohma chuckled. "You can say that."

Tohma pulled three pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed one to each of the members of Bad Luck.

"This is your schedule. I expect you all to be on time, and I also expect for you to focus. This might be a fun job, but it's also very serious. It's a business after all. Remember that."

Hiro, Suguru, and Shuichi all nodded.

"There is an exceptional amount of responsibility on you, Shindou-san. You are lead singer, and you are also the lyricist. You are the one that keeps the band together, so don't let me down."

"I won't, Seguchi-san." Shuichi said, bowing his head to Tohma.

Tohma smiled. "Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Now, if you'll excuse us, Ryuichi and I have to go. We have an album we need to be working on."

"Bye bye, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi said enthusiastically, waving like a maniac to Shuichi, Shuichi waving the same way back.

"Bye bye, Ryu-chan!"

After Tohma and Ryuichi left, Hiro let out an exasperated sigh.

"Tohma has a weird aura around him. I don't think he's as nice as he is first imposed to be."

"He isn't. He's the devil in disguise." Yuki said, taking a deep puff off of his cigarette. "He really does go to great lengths just to get what he wants."

"I guess that's what makes him such a good president of a music company, huh?" Shuichi said scratching his head.

"Yeah." Suguru answered. "He's too good if you ask me."

There was a silence between the four friends. Shuichi, who hated akward silences, rose his voice and whined.

"Someone say something! I hate these silences!"

"Your a loser, Shu." Hiro said, looking at the ceiling.

"You're mom!"

"What did you say?"

"I said YOUR...MOM! Can't you hear, Mr. Guitar Man?"

"Well, your momma is so fat she can sell shade!" (Hiro)

"Your momma is what we like to call carpenters delight...EASY TO NAIL!" (Shuichi)

"Your momma is so fat she uses the Equator as a belt!" (Hiro)

"Your momma is so hairy she puts Cousin It from the Adam's Family to shame!" (Shuichi)

"Your momma is so fat when she steps on the scale it says, 'To Be Continued...'" (Hiro)

"Your momma is so stupid I said it was chilly outside and ran outside with bowl!" (Shuichi)

"Your momma is so stupid she had you!" (Hiro)

Shuichi's eyes got wide.

"Oh, you are in for it, Mr. Guitar Man who is a complete DYKE!" Shuichi yelled jumping on Hiro.

Suguru, scared for his life, jumped off the couch and ran over to hide behind Yuki.

"Are Hiro and I that scary when we fight?"

"Scarier."

"That's bad,"

"Yep. Want to go down to the cafeteria and get some pizza?"

"Sure."

Yuki and Suguru left, leaving Shuichi and Hiro fighting on the couch. When they got back, Shuichi was lying on his stomach on the couch and Hiro was on his back on the floor, his legs resting on the couch. They were both fine except for a couple of bruises and bloody lips.

"I hate you, Hiro..."

"Yeah, well, I hate you more, Shuichi..."

Both of them passed out. Yuki and Suguru looked at each other.

"And, why do we date them? Yuki asked.

"Hey, you date Shuichi." Suguru said, a smirk on his face. "You forget, Hiro and I aren't offical."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "You might as well be dating him."

"It's times like these I am glad I don't. That way I don't have to claim him."

"Hey that's a good idea..."

"YUKI, I HEARD THAT!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE PASSED OUT, BRAT!?"

"Oh yeah..."

Shuichi passed out..again.

"Loser."

"Yuki!"

"Stay passed out already!"

Passed out. This time, Yuki stayed silent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki fumed while sitting in the chair facing the television that was blank.

"Seguchi-san and Sakuma-san came looking for THAT LOSER! THAT LOSER HAS A JOB WITH NG!!!!"

Taki slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. (I feel sorry for arm on that chair)

"That's NOT FAIR!" Taki said angrily through his teeth. "It's ME who should be working with Seguchi! ME! NOT THAT GAY LOSER!!"

His eyes shot towards Shuichi's room.

"I WILL GET YOU, SHINDOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR STEALING MY FAME AWAY!"

**(A/N): Tell me what you think?! Getting good, huh? I know, I need to get Taki to do more, and trust me, I will. I will. I promise:D :D :D PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: They always stuck together through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. All different personalities, but they share one thing in common: love can't be masked and gave up on by admitting human frailty...rather by following what their heart says, not their heads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, at all. End of story. **

**PS: I am a huge pervert, so please excuse... XD**

**Chapter 5:**

Working at NG took much time away from the gang spending time with each other on the weekends. Tohma's schedule consisted of them working on the weekends until they get a single out.

"AGH! Why do we have to work on the weekends? I want to spend time with YUKI!" Shuichi said exasperatedly, laying his head down on the table that he, Hiro, and Suguru were sitting at in a conference room.

"Calm down, Shu, we'll be out of here by lunch." Hiro said reassuringly.

Their schedule also consisted of only working from five in the morning to one in the afternoon. It was eight hours of work and still gave them time to enjoy their weekend, just as Tohma had wanted. It didn't wear them out, and they got paid. Around thirty dollars an hour, and that's just to start. Tohma had informed them that once they kick started and worked full time the salary would shoot up, especially if their albums sold well.

"Just think, though, Shuichi," Suguru said, calculating numbers in his head, "if we keep working on this schedule Tohma made, we will get paid one thousand nine hundred and twenty dollars just this first month. Then, we will get into the big leagues, and who knows what kind of money will come it from that."

"Yeah..."

"And, this is just our first day. We haven't even met our producer yet." Hiro said, leaning back in his chair.

-------------------------

Ten Minutes Later:

The three friends were sharing small talk when a black haired man with glasses came in. He looked at the three, smiled, and bowed to them.

"Hello, Sakano-san." Suguru said nodding his head to the man that just enter.

"Ah, Suguru-kun, Tohma told me that you were in this band. He praises you three." Sakano said nodding back to the green-haired teen. He turned to Hiro and Shuichi. "My name is Sakano. I am your producer."

"You're the producer man?" Shuichi asked, his head cocked to the side slightly.

"Yes..." Sakano said, raising an eyebrow. "And, you must be Shindou-san. Sakuma-san has told me all about you."

"Ryu-chan has told you about me?!" Shuichi squealed, his eyes wide and glazed over.

"Yes..."

Shuichi fainted anime style out of his chair.

"I-is he..."

"Alright in the head? No." Hiro answered. "But, don't hold that against him. He doesn't play around when he's singing."

"I would sure hope not." Sakano said rubbing the back of his head.

Shuichi regained conciousness and took his seat again, his eyes still out of focus.

"Alright, fellows, we need to get down to business here. Seguchi-san is expecting a lot from you, and I think the quicker we get a single out, the better. Let's head over to a recording room so I can hear what you guys have to offer."

They stood and followed Sakano out of the conference room and down the hall to the nearest free recording room.

"This will suffice. I'll send for some equipment. What is it that you need?"

"A keyboard and synthesiser, and an electric guitar." Suguru answered.

Sakano nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you guys go into the room to your right, and get ready to record?"

They nodded and went into the room to the right like they were asked to. Shuichi stood behind the mike that was hanging down from the ceiling, the veins in his temples pulsing, his heart pounding with excitement.

"This is it, guys. This is our chance. We can't let Sakano-san down." he said, fingering the microphone lightly.

"It'll be fine, Shuichi." Suguru said patting his friend lightly on the shoulder. "Sakano-san finds the best potential he can in the bands he has produced for. He even produced for Nittle Grasper for some time."

"He did?! And he's our producer now?!"

Shuichi fainted again.

Hiro rolled his eyes and looked at Suguru. "You must feel really lucky that you are so 'in' with the music crowd."

"Being related to Tohma I get to meet lots of people. Tohma helped teach me to play the way I do, so I have grown up around this stuff."

Sakano returned to the room, some crew men bringing in the equipment and set it up for the three men. As soon as it was set up he gave a thumbs up to the band signaling that he was ready to hear them. Everyone positioned.

"The Rage Beat, guys."

They nodded. Suguru started the intro...

_Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi_

_Uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete_

_Hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa shigunaru wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku_

Sakano tapped his toe to the beat, a pleased smile on his face. These boys really do have potential.

_Doko ni mo tomaranai mitasani Emotion _

_Shikato kimete oikose yo_

_Furueteru shai na sekai no _

_Nuki-michi o nerrate tadorisuku basho e I Want A New World _

Sakano clapped as the band wrapped up the song. He motioned them to come out when they were finished.

"Great job. You are impressive."

"Arigatou, Sakano-san." Shuichi said bowing.

"I have a feeling you three are going to do just fine in the music world."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One O'Clock That Afternoon:

"We are done!" Shuichi said stretching his arms above his head and soaking in the fresh afternoon sun. "Time to get back to Yuki!"

The three friends began to make their way back to the university when they were stopped by a familar, and strangely unwelcoming voice.

"Shindou!"

They all turned to see Taki standing five feet in front of them, hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Oh, hello, Taki. What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked cooly.

**'How dare he talked to me so smugishly...'**

"How? How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"How did you beat me at that talent contest? There was no way, NO WAY that you could have won. How?!"

Shuichi stared at him like he had three heads.

"First of all, _I _didn't beat you. _We _beat you. Fair and square. Why? Because, we, as in the _band, _us _together_, worked as a _team_. None of us focused the contest on our own selfish desires. We were in that contest for fun. We weren't aiming to win. We won because we put on a better show and because we love what we do. So, why are you so beat up about it? It was just a contest."

Taki fumed.

"It wasn't just a contest! It was my chance, MY chance to make it in the big leagues. Just LOOK where it lead YOU! There was NO WAY you could have beat me! We were too many points ahead!"

Shuichi frowned and shook his head.

"That contest has nothing to do with how we made it here to NG."

Taki opened his mouth to say more but Shuichi put his hand up to silence him.

"I don't want to hear it. This conversation is over."

Shuichi motioned for his two friends to follow and they made their way back to the university, leaving Taki behind, so angry his head could explode.

"Way to handle the situation, Shu. I wonder what his problem is." Hiro said putting his arm around Suguru's shoulders.

"Who knows, who cares. He's jealous and he's selfish. The music world doesn't need someone like that."

Suguru and Hiro looked at each other, an impressed look on their face.

"Do my ears decieve me? Did Shindou Shuichi just say something that actually made sense?!"

Shuichi blushed. "Shut up..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YUKI!" Shuichi bounced into Yuki's room, eyeing his lover sitting on the bed, typing away on his laptop. "Yuki, I thought you said you were done with your newest novel. Your deadline isn't until five days from now."

"Just thought I would get a headstart on another one." Yuki answered, saving what he has typed and shutting the laptop down. "Come here."

Yuki set the laptop aside and pulled Shuichi into his lap.Shuichi nuzzeled his nose in the blonde's neck, taking in his fresh scent.

"Mmm, you smell good Yuki." Shuichi whispered, licking Yuki just about the collarbone, tasting cologne.

Yuki bit his bottom lip and squeeze Shuichi tighter, his cheeks becoming flushed, his body heat rising. He brought his face down to meet Shuichi's in a tender kiss. Soon, the two's tongues danced with each other, leaving the two breathless after breaking for air. Loud moans could be heard from the living room. Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like Hiro and Suguru are getting busy. Pretty soon they'll be letting out ear bleeding screams."

Yuki smirked, taking Shuichi off of his lap, getting up and walking to his desk on the other side of the room where he put on some light music, turning it up just enough to drown out Hiro and Suguru. He returned back to Shuichi, pushing him back onto the bed.

"You know, what...I have always wanted to know what it was like to sleep with a famous person."

"Yuki...I'm not famous yet. You're more famous than me with your novels."

"My novels haven't left the city of Tokyo, yet. I'm still in college, remember? My editor won't let them go national until I have more credintials."

"Still..."

"Hey, Shu..you are famous enough for me. Besides, your voice sounds good no matter what kind of sounds you are making." Yuki bit Shuichi lightly on the neck, making him let out a small moan. "I especially love hearing those sounds."

"You, you animal."

Yuki's lips curved into a smile. He pressed close to Shuichi's body, slowly stripping of clothes, and enjoying all the little 'sounds' that came out of Shuichi's mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi, after several hours of him and Yuki being 'rabbitts' (as Hiro likes to call them), Shuichi decided to take a walk on the campus for some air. The temperature was cool, crisp, and felt good against his flushed cheeks. His mind was so led astray by thinking about Yuki he didn't notice someone step up behind him.

"Hello, Shindou-kun."

Shuichi stopped in mid-step, frozen, chills sent down his back from the familiar, unwelcoming voice.

"You look well, Shindou-kun. How has life been treating you?"

Shuichi sensed the person step closer and soon felt arms around his waist. This person took advantage of Shuichi's silence.

"I hear that you are with another _guy _now, Shindou-kun. Is that true?"

Shuichi gulped.

"Ah, not denying it. Then, it must be true."

**'Leave me alone...' **Shuichi thought desperatly. **'You're not allowed here, go away... Yuki, help me...'**

"Come on, now, Shindou-kun, I want to hear that pretty voice of yours."

Shuichi bit his lip, refusing to give in to this monster's wishes. He felt the person lean in, his lips resting on his ear lobe.

"Do you remember, Shuichi-kun...it was four years ago wasn't it?...You were with me, remember?"

Shuichi felt his knees cave in. _That _was something he was trying to forget.

"Think back, Shindou-kun...You were hiding me from Hiro and Suguru...You didn't want them to know your past life, the things you used to _do_. Do you remember that?"

**'Shut up, just SHUT UP!'**

"But, they did find out, didn't they? They _caught _you. Ran me off. You were forced to admit ever single bit of our relationship. Do you remember that?"

**'Stop, I don't want to hear it!'**

"You spent all those _months _in the _center_. Do you remember, Shuichi-kun? They thought you were _crazy_! Do you remember, Shuichi-kun?! Do you?!"

"STOP IT!" Shuichi screamed.

"Do you remember it, Shiuichi?! How you were constantly raped over and over, there?! Huh, do you?! Trying to forget?! You can't forget that past, Shuichi?! You can't forget me?! Can't forget all the things we used to do together?! All the havoc we would cause?! Do you remember, Shuichi-kun?!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"I think you do remember, Shuichi-kun. In fact, I _know _you remember."

Shuichi sunk to the ground, the person falling down with him. The man let him go and walked in front of Shuichi, his cold, grey eyes shining down at Shuichi.

"I'm disappointed in you, Shuichi. I thought you weren't looking for happiness. I thought you wanted to drown in your misery forever. You told me that once, remember?"

The man squatted down and grabbed Shuichi's chin roughly and forced Shuichi to look him in the eyes.

"A happy Shuichi is an _ugly _Shuichi. It's fake. Give it up. You're too much of a mistake to even _think _that you of all people can _ever _be happy."

Shuichi sobbed, his head hanging low.

"That's not true..."

"It's all true, and you know it."

The man's voice lowered to a threatening whisper.

"One day, Shuichi, you aren't going to be able to escape your past. What will you do then? Hm... You'll come running back to me just to abuse yourself again...just like before."

"Leave...leave now..." Shuichi whispered through his sobs. "I don't want to see you _ever _again! What's done is done! Leave me alone! Take your jealous rants somewhere else!"

The man smirked at Shuichi and stood, turning to walk away. He looked over his shoulder at Shuichi's slumped form.

"You know where to find me."

"Go!"

With one last smirk the man left. Shuichi pounded his fist on the ground, ignoring the pain that surged through it.

**'He's right..he's so right. I do remember, as much as I don't to, I do remember. I..I can't let this get to me..I have to talk to someone. Oh, Yuki...you don't know about that part of me, do you. You don't know anything about my past. I know I should tell you...that way..that way maybe I can overcome this.'**

"Shuichi..Shuichi, are you okay?"

Shuichi turned his head to see Yuki, Hiro, and Suguru coming towards him. The three looked down to see Shuichi was crying.

"Shu, are you okay?" Yuki said, squatting down and taking Shuichi in his arms.

Shuichi looked up at Hiro and Suguru.

"_He _came."

Hiro and Suguru's eyes got wide.

"Who's _he_?" Yuki said, turning his head to see Hiro and Suguru's wide eyed expressions.

Shuichi clung to Yuki for dear life.

"Yuki, there is something you need to know about me. Something about my past..."

"Shuichi.." Hiro started, but Shuichi cut him off.

'Hiro, he needs to know."

"He's right, Hiro." Suguru said putting his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Yuki is the only one that doesn't know."

"We were keeping it a secret for a reason." Hiro said, more to all of them, than to just Suguru.

"What reason?" Yuki said, feeling his worry and curiousity rise.

"Everyone, besides us, left Shuichi when they found out. His family, his so called friends, everyone who knew, except us. Su and I stayed with him through all of it."

Shuichi sobbed again. "I...I just don't want you to runaway, too. That would _kill _me."

"I won't run away, Shu." Yuki held Shuichi tighter.

"You won't like what you hear."

"I don't care. I...I have had my own crosses to bear. I won't leave you."

"Let's go back to the dorm. We can talk there."

Shuichi looked up and nodded. He clung to Yuki every step they took, his knees feeling weak. He was afraid to tell out his story to Yuki. He didn't want Yuki to leave.

Shuichi's past wasn't something to take lightly. He shuttered everytime he thought about it. He had worked for so long to forget about it. He used to think that he could never be happy. He used to think that he couldn't trust himself. He would put himself in many life or death situations because he liked the rush. It proved he was alive. He never regretted at single bit of it. At least, he didn't until Hiro and Suguru found out. After that, he chose nothing but death. He was thrown into that place that he called prison, and things got worse in there.

Hiro and Suguru were the only ones that didn't see him any differently than what they thought he was before. They looked at him sadly because they didn't approve of what he had become, but they wanted him to heal. If it wasn't for them, Shuichi would most likely still be the mess he was before. Even though he had gotten better, he was never completely healed. He still suffered from severe depression and nightmares, but he slowly had those less frequently. It wasn't until he met Yuki that all his troubles were completely forgotten. When he met Yuki he felt new.

Now, all that pain was starting to come back. He had no choice but to let it out, or things would get out of hand...again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N): Another cliffhanger.. Please don't hate me! Please::crouches down behind a big rock to avoid the cannons and bullets that are being shot at me:: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: They always stuck together through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. All different personalities, but they share one thing in common: love can't be masked and gave up on by admitting human frailty...rather by following what their heart says, not their heads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, at all. End of story. **

**PS: I am a huge pervert, so please excuse... XD**

**Chapter 6:**

Shuichi buried his face in his hands as Yuki led him into his dorm and sat him on the couch. Shuichi sat in the middle of Suguru and Yuki while Hiro crouched in front of him.

"Shu, are you sure you want to--"

"I have to, Hiro! I can't let this build up..or I'll go back to _that _time."

Hiro looked at the ground. Yuki, though worried for Shuichi, couldn't help but feel angry, jealous, and left out because the other three knew a secret that he didn't, and _he _was Shuichi's boyfriend. There shouldn't be anything that he didn't know about Shuichi. Yuki held Shuichi closer to his side, trying to reassure himself that it was only natural that Hiro and Suguru would know more about Shuichi because they have been friends their whole lives.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki, his eyes bloodshot from the tears.

"Yuki, I'm scared that you will see me differently. The way I was back then is _nowhere _near the way I am now."

Yuki kissed Shuichi's head.

"It's okay."

Yuki, himself, had his own past life, too, afterall. One that he has kept a secret from everyone. Even Shuichi.

"Don't worry, Shuichi." Suguru said rubbing his best friend's back. "Just tell it at your own pace."

Shuichi took a deep breath and looked at his lap.

"It all started like this..."

_Flashback begin:_

_"Low down! Piece of shit! That's all you ever are and that's all you'll ever be!" _

_"What the hell does it matter to you?!" _

_Slap._

_"Don't you back talk me, boy." _

_Shuichi glared at the man that slapped him: his step-father. His eyes wandered to his mother and sister who were cowering in the kitchen. His gaze returned to his step-father when he felt a palm collide with his cheek again. _

_"Pay attention to me, boy!"_

_Shuichi glared hard, holding back his anger. He didn't want to lose control, not while his mother and sister were watching. He knew he would kill his step-father if he did. _

_"If I EVER catch you skipping school again, you'll wish you'd NEVER been born!"_

_"Too late for that."_

_"What was that, boy?"_

_Slap. _

_"You have a deathwish, boy? Why not go on and kill yourself. The world would be a better place without you."_

_His step-father raised his hand to slap Shuichi again, but Shuichi caught his arm. _

_"Don't you lay another hand on me." Shuichi said slowly, threateningly._

_His step-father's nostrils flared. He pushed Shuichi roughly against the wall. _

_"Don't you back talk me!"_

_"I will do damn well what I please. You AREN'T my father!"_

_A fist sunk into Shuichi's stomach. Shuichi fell to his knees coughing and gasping for air. _

_"Don't you EVER say another thing like that to me! I put clothes on your back, a roof over your head, and this is how you repay me?!"_

_Shuichi stood to his feet. He faced his step-father, his anger steadily rising. _

_"I...NEVER...needed you."_

_His step-father thrust his fist in Shuichi's face. Shuichi could taste blood on his lips. That was the final straw. Every other incident that had ever happened similar to this one, he managed to ignore, to let it pass. But, this time he was fed up with it. He turned on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind him._

_--------------------------------------_

_"Welcome back, Shuichi. Have another fight at home?"_

_"Shut up, Kai. Give me a hit."_

_Kai brushed his dirty, black hair out of his face. He took the joint he had out of his mouth and handed it to Shuichi who took a deep drag out of it, feeling the effects relax his muscles. He handed it back to Kai. _

_"You're bleeding, Shuichi."_

_"I don't give a damn. I'm fed up dealing with my step-father's shit. I ain't ever going back."_

_"So, you're a runaway with nowhere to go?" Kai said with a smirk. _

_Shuichi glared at him. _

_"Yep."_

_"You can stay with me for a while, I suppose." Kai said, handing Shuichi the joint again. _

_Shuichi finished it off, his head feeling slightly fuzzy, but not enough to make him forget, or feel any better. _

_"Thanks, man."_

_"Yeah, whatever." Kai said patting the ground beside him, motioning Shuichi to sit beside him. _

_Shuichi did so. He looked over at Kai, anger still bubbling inside of his chest._

_"People really don't understand me. They seem to think that just because I am a small person I can't do much. Fuck them. I'll show them. I'll show them all."_

_"Yeah, you do that, man. Beat their asses."_

_Shuichi pounded his fist on the ground until his knuckles bled. _

_"You're an angry kid, man. Just take it easy. That bitch ain't worth worrying over."_

_"I keep thinking that he is going to hurt my mom and sister now."_

_"He ain't done it before, he won't do it now."_

_Shuichi stared into Kai's grey eyes. Though the druggie he was, Kai was an attractive guy. Shuichi had felt an attraction to him. Shuichi knew then that he was gay, he just didn't act on it. Except with Kai. He was the only one who allowed it. _

_"Got anything heavy on you?"_

_"Got some oxycodones."_

_"That'll work. I'll pay you back later."_

_Kai pulled a ziplock bag out of his pocket and took two oxycodones out of it. Shuichi gratefully took them and downed them, and he sat quietly until he started feeling the effects of the drugs sink in. Dizzy, he turned to look at Kai, his face seemed to be contorted in several different directions. _

_"Mmm, Kai, you look funny."_

_"Not as funny as you, man."_

_Shuichi threw his head back and laughed. Kai stared at him until his laughing died down. _

_"Shu, why don't we take this party somewhere else." he said, a lustful sound in his voice._

_"Only if you give me alcohol."_

_"Dude, you know taking alcohol with those oxys will mess you up."_

_"I know, that's the point."_

_"Do you want to die?"_

_"Maybe."_

_Kai raised his eyebrow at him. _

_"Just let me hit that a bit before you decide to croak on me."_

_Shuichi nodded, not really understanding what had escaped Kai's lips, and not really caring. The effects of the drugs made him feel like he was flying. Soon the world seemed to slip away from him. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Much to his dismay, Shuichi woke up the next morning in Kai's bed, just his boxers on. The only remembered up to when Kai gave him the pills..._

_His phone started ringing. He threw a glare at his pants on the floor beside the bed. He bent down, ignoring the pain in his backside, and took the phone out of his pocket. It was his step-father._

_"What?"_

_"You dirt! Why didn't you come back home last night?! I wasn't threw with you!"_

_"Yeah, well, I am threw with you." Shuichi mumbled into the phone. _

_"What was that?! Boy, if you want to back talk me, then you do it to my face!"_

_"And, if I do you will do nothing but slap me and tell me to shut up and tell me how worthless I am."_

_"I am glad that you recognize your insignificance. Get your ass home, now!"_

_"No."_

_"Yes!"_

_"I said, 'No.'"_

_"I will come and find you."_

_"Do it, then."_

_"Son of a bitch!"_

_"Glad you think so."_

_Shuichi hung up feeling the anger weld up in his chest again. He listened for any other sounds around Kai's house and heard none. Kai must be out dealing..._

_Shuichi growled to himself. Just when he needed him...just when he needed drugs to take the edge off. He felt his anger slip into a deep depression. Why didn't anyone do anything to help him? Why didn't anyone know about his house life? About what he had to go through everyday..._

_This kind of life he kept a secret from Hiro and Suguru. He didn't want them to know of the things he did to himself. All the drugs he put into his body, all the deep scars he carved on his flesh, and the alcohol he drank...and all the sex he could get from Kai. He just wanted to let the feelings of worthlessness that took over him slip away. He ran to the kitchen searching for something sharp..._

_He rummaged through the drawers until he saw Kai's stash of razor blades that he used when he made cocaine. He took the silver object and admired how welcoming it looked. He sunk to the floor. He started with his shoulder, pressing the blade gently down and dragging it across his ivory skin, watching as a thin line of blood bubbled through the cut. It was nice and sharp. Just the way he wanted it. He brought it to his left wrist, letting it hover a few centimeters over it, looking over the scars he could reopen. Picking one of the less deep ones, pressing the blade down and roughly dragging it across. Blood leaked through in a small river. Shuichi's eyes brighted as he saw it. _

_Kai walked into the kitchen and saw Shuichi. It was normal for him to find Shuichi sitting somewhere with blood pouring everywhere from his body. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at that pathetic heap Shuichi was._

_"You're cleaning up that mess you know." he said pointing to the small pool of blood that Shuichi had made. _

_Shuichi looked sadly up at him. Kai rolled his eyes and turned away. _

_"I got something you might like." _

_"What?" Shuichi said, throwing the blade to the side and standing to his feet. Kai took a ziplock bag out of his pocket. _

_"Ex." he said._

_"Ecstacy?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"I don't know, man. That stuff is hard."_

_"Yeah. It will make you feel good."_

_"I don't want to take that. Don't you have some coke or something else?"_

_"Just take it." Kai said, his voice demanding, making Shuichi jump. _

_Shuichi looked at the floor. _

_"I don't want to." _

_Shuichi felt his back being slammed on the refrigerator. _

_"Take them."_

_"Why? Why are you demanding that I take those?"_

_Kai growled and smirked. _

_"Because you are sooo much better when you are high. A high Shuichi is a beautiful Shuichi."_

_Shuichi felt his breath constrict. _

_"I want to drown in my misery."_

_"A depressed Shuichi is a turn on, but a high Shuichi makes all troubles go away."_

_"You only like me when I am high?" _

_"That's right. I don't like to hear you whine and complain all the time. It's pathetic."_

_Shuichi looked at the bad of ecstacy in Kai's hand. He didn't want to do it, but if it meant he would finally get love..._

_He took the bag and took the two pills that were in the bag. Kai grinned. _

_"That a boy, Shuichi-kun."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The ecstacy has such a disasterous effect that after Kai had his way with Shuichi, the pink-haired, broken angel went on destruction of himself. He found whatever blade he could find that would leave cuts and stabs, he found whatever blunt object he could find that would leave bruises. I wanted to look at ugly as he felt. And, he thought the greatest part was that he didn't feel a thing except his body run dry. _

_Hiro and Suguru found him unconcious in the middle of the street. Lucky, no one was around to witness the mess he was. In Shuichi's stupor he had wandered off into the street, there he lay on the cold, paved road and let his blood spill from him. _

_Shuichi woke up in a hospital. He had many nurses surrounding him, he felt sick, and Hiro and Suguru were looking scared to death. He was admitted into a mental evaluation center soon after that. _

_Shuichi hated it there. He was raped almost everyday by the sickest men he had ever met. He had gotten to the point where he would just give himself because he was tired of feeling. He don't know how in the world the doctors found him okay to be let out. But, when they did Shuichi went back to live with Hiro because his family shut him off. It took months, but they finally got contact back. His step-father even stopped being evil to him. Slowly, Shuichi got better, day by day. _

_And when he met Yuki, his life changed drastically...for the better. He was off the drugs, he hadn't cut himself...he was clean and he wanted to start new. His goal: forget everything._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: They always stuck together through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. All different personalities, but they share one thing in common: love can't be masked and gave up on by admitting human frailty...rather by following what their heart says, not their heads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, at all. End of story. **

**PS: I am a huge pervert, so please excuse... XD**

**Chapter 7:**

Yuki stared at Shuichi with sympathy in his eyes. He would have never known... _His _Shuichi a druggie, a slut, a cutter, and a depressed, mental patient.

_**'No, not now. Shuichi isn't the way he was back then. He is perfect...He's beautiful, kind, selfless...there is no way I can compare him to the past. No way.'**_

"I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner, Yuki." Shuichi cried into his hands. "I just wanted to forget everything. The person I am now hates who I was before. I didn't want you to know because I thought you would run away."

"I wouldn't run away from you, Shuichi." Yuki said lightly, pulling Shuichi into his lap. "The past is the past. You aren't who you were before. People change. _You _have changed. I can't hold that against you."

"Oh, Yuki."

Hiro and Suguru smiled in relief. Yuki took it easier than they thought he would. For that, they felt better. Much better.

"Well, I think it would do us all some good if we had some sleep." Hiro said taking Suguru's hand and pulling him off the couch and to his feet. "We will all feel better in the morning."

Shuichi smiled at the three most important people in his life. He didn't know where he would be without them.

"Good idea." Shuichi responded, snuggling his face into Yuki's neck, who tightened his grip around the pink-haired singer's waist.

"See you in the morning. Remember, Shuichi, we have work." Suguru said waving and heading towards the door with Hiro.

"Yeah, I know." Shuichi said with a sigh.

His tears had stopped and images of his past were slowly fading out. He felt drained and tired.

"Let's get some sleep." Yuki suggested.

Shuichi nodded and clung to Yuki as he was picked up and carried to the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TOHMA!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!! I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA!!!!"

"Ryuichi, calm down."

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Ryuichi said through the phone to Tohma.

"You don't want to be all sleepy for work tommorrow do you?" Tohma replied, sounding a lot like a mother trying to convince her child to go to sleep.

"Well...no...but I wanna watch T.V. My show is going to come on soon! Pwease, Tohma! Pwetty pwease! Just this once! PWEASE! PWEASE!!!! PWEASE!! PWETTY PWEASE WIFF SUGAR ON TOP, AND CHERRIES, AND PEANUTS, AND WHIPPED CREAM, AND GUMMY BEARS, AND CHOCOLATE SAUCE, AND POCKY STICKS, AND BANANAS, AND SPRINKLES, AND OREO COOKIE BITS, AND--"

"Ryuichi! Stop. You're giving me a migrane." Tohma cut Ryuichi off, his voice sounding irritated.

"Sorry, Tohma."

Tohma sighed through the phone, feeling guilty for the silence that fell over Ryuichi, knowing that it meant he was sad.

"How about this, Ryuichi. You go to bed like a good boy, and I will arrange for you and Shindou-san to spend the day with each other sometime this week. How about that?"

"Oh, Shuichi!!! For real?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, that would be great, Tohma!!! Okay, I'll go to bed!"

"Thank you, Ryuichi. Good night."

"Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Ryuichi giggled.

Tohma chuckled. "Bye."

Ryuichi hung up the phone. He stood in excitement for a minute, holding Kumagoro at arms length so he could get a full view of his bunny friend.

"Ah, Kuma, Tohma is going to arrange a day where Shuichi and I can spend a day with each other. Won't that be great?! But, he says I have to go to bed."

Ryuichi stared at his bunny for a moment before something dawned on him. He looked at his bunny, his eye brow raised.

"Kuma...Tohma says that I am 31 years old. Which means I am an adult."

Ryuichi pulled Kumagoro close to his chest and started chuckling mischevously.

"That means, I don't have to _listen _to Tohma, I just have to make it _seem _like I did. Aha!"

Ryuichi bounced happily, running to his bedroom to grab his favorite Kumagoro blanket and a pillow, and went into the living room, sitting himself on the couch in front of his big screen television.

"Well, Kuma," he said, pulling his blanket over him and Kumagoro, "it's nothing but 65 inches (the size of the television for those that didn't know ;P) of cartoons _all night long_."

He took the remote, pressed the power button, watched the screen come to life. He grinned like a five year old that just recieved a piece of candy from the nice, old lady at church. Within two minutes, he had fallen over on his pillow and was snoring away, sound asleep.

(So much for 65 inches of cartoons _all night long_, right?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taki raided Shuichi's room, searching for anything that he could use against him. Nothing. Shuichi had nothing out of the ordinary. Well, besides the excessive amount of clothing. He growled and silently cursed Shuichi for being so normal...yet, abnormal. He searched through every drawer, every box he could find and found nothing. Except for one thing...

...A photo album.

Taki took it and started looking through the pages of pictures, starting from when he was a baby to about age fifteen. As Taki got to the pages of Shuichi's older years, not caring about the many pictures of Hiro and Suguru, he noticed a black-haired, grey eyed man with Shuichi. Underneath, the caption read 'Kai.'

"Must have been that brat's old boyfriend." Taki said aloud to himself, flipping still through the pages.

He noticed the appearance change in Shuichi. He was a healthy looking child, though he was always small. He seemed to always have a smile on his face. Until the pictures got into the later years. Started at age twelve Taki saw an appearance change in Shuichi. He no longer smiled in any picture, even the ones with Hiro and Suguru. His pink hair looked unkempt, his usually bright violet eyes had deep shadows underneath and had a certain darkness to them. He was also much thinner, if that was even possible. His wardrobe when from bright and random colors, to black: black shirt and blue jeans, sometimes a chain that held to his wallet.

"He looks like a druggie..." Taki again said aloud to himself.

Taki shook his head.

_**'Nah, he is too much of a loser to do drugs. He's too scared. They are too hard for him to even think about trying.'**_

As he got farthur into the pictures he saw that Shuichi looked angry or depressed, in every picture. They were getting a lot more personal, too. There were pictures of Shuichi with cuts all over his arms. Taki, freaked out, thought Shuichi must have took the pictures himself. There were pictures of that Kai person smoking what looked like a joint, pictures of Kai when he slept, pictures of Shuichi looking even paler and thinner than Taki could have ever imagined. He could almost see Shuichi's cheekbones.

Taki closed the photo album and put it back where he found it.

_**'There is no way that the loser could have a past life like that...drugs and all. That couldn't have been Shuichi's wrists that were all cut up like that. Couldn't have been.'**_

Making sure that nothing was out of place, Taki left the room, the images of the ghostly Shuichi still in his head. He shuttered. It had to be a joke. It had to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day:

"HIRO! STOP STOP STOP!" Shuichi yelled.

Hiro and Suguru stopped playing at looked at Shuichi in confusion.

"What?"

"That sounded horrible!"

"What sounded horrible?"

"That cough you just did."

"I didn't cough." Hiro said, looking around the room. "I just...had something stuck in my throat."

"Yes, you did, and it sounded horrible. Are you getting sick?"

Shuichi walked over to Hiro and felt his forehead, checking for fever.

"Focus, guys! Focus! I was hoping we could get this single done by next weekend. We were making good progress until Shindou-kun decided that Hiro was sick."

"But, he coughed, Sakano-san. It sounded ICKY!"

"Focus, Shindou-kun." Sakana became nervous. "I would hate to know what Boss would do if I screwed this up... I'D BE RUINED!!!"

Sakano stared panicking, whirling around in a whirlwind before hitting a wall, a river of tears coming from his eyes. The three best friends stared at him.

"Don't worry..this is normal Sakano stuff. He's a worry wort." Suguru said. "Ready to play again?"

"Sure thing." Shuichi said, giving Suguru a thumbs up.

Leaving Sakano in his tears on the floor, the band started to play. Shuichi grinned through the whole thing. He felt significantly better than he did the night before. He was happy that Hiro and Suguru were there to support him, and he was happy that Yuki hadn't run away or judged him because of his past mistakes. His eyes glazed over as he sang the last verse of the song.

The three exited the recording room. Shuichi gave a loud yawn and threw himself in a chair in the corner.

"You seem happy." Hiro said sitting in the chair beside Shuichi.

"Yeah, I just feel better." Shuichi replied, his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his hands.

"Yeah. I can't believe Kai just showed up out of nowhere after all these years." Suguru said looking through music sheets.

"He was scary. He looked different." Shuichi said, looking at Suguru. "I could tell that he hadn't stopped the drugs. His breath smelled like alcohol, too."

Shuichi shuttered. Hiro laid his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, he won't be bothering you again."

Shuichi smiled back. "I sure hope so."

"Hello, there, gentlemen!"

Shuichi screamed and jumped in Hiro's lap. Tohma, who had just entered, looked at him in confused amusement. Shuichi blushed and got out of his friend's lap.

"Sorry, Tohma. You scared me."

"That's alright, Shindou-san. I have come to tell you that tommorrow you will be spending the day with Ryuichi."

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wha?" Shuichi said, not sure he heard Tohma correctly.

"I said, you are going to spend the day with Ryuichi tommorrow."

"How did this come up?!" Shuichi exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing really.." Tohma smiled nervously and scratched his cheek. "I kind of have coax Ryu to go to bed every night. Usually I don't have any problem, but last night he was being especially difficult, so I told him that if he went to bed then I will set up a day where you two could hang out together."

Shuichi fainted.

"He's excited." Suguru said boredly.

"Sakuma-san sounds like a handful." Hiro said.

"Yes." Tohma replied. "Sometimes, I feel like I am his babysitter rather than his bandmate."

Tohma smiled his plastered on smile, like he usually does.

"When Shindou-san decides to come back to come back to conciousness, let him know to be here at eight o'clock sharp. I'm sure missing a day of school won't hurt."

"I'LL BE THERE!!!"

"Aren't you supposed to be passed out?" Tohma said, creeped out by a speaking, yet unconcious Shuichi.

"Oh, yeah..."

Shuichi passed out, again. Hiro looked at Tohma apologetically.

"He has a tendancy to do that." the guitarist said.

"It's alright. He reminds me of Ryuichi, so nothing suprises me. Thank you for your time, gentlemen. Have a good day." Tohma walked to the door, stepping over the...sleeping Sakano. "Tsk, sleeping on the job, Sakano-san? That's not like you."

Sakano, hearing Tohma's voice, sprang up from the floor.

"I'm soooo sorry, Boss! It won't happen again! I swear!"

"Calm down, Sakano."

Sakano sniffed and tried to fight back his tears, though unsuccessfully. They fell down his cheeks and he sniffed even more until he sobbed.

"I'm really sorry, Seguchi-san!! These boys tired me out! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!"

Sakano fell to Tohma's feet. Tohma smiled uncomfortably and stepped out of the room. Shuichi was looking at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over.

"Shu--"

"WOOO HOOOOO!!! A WHOLE DAY WITH THE SAKUMA RYUICHI!! HOW CAN MY LIFE GET ANY BETTER!!! HAHA!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day:

"Hiya, Shuichi!" Ryuichi said waving his hand like a madman and jumping up and down.

"Hiya, Sakuma-san!" Shuichi replied, waving and jumping like Ryuichi.

"Ah, please, call me Ryuichi or anything other than Sakuma-san. You make me sound old. Which is something that I am getting..." Ryuichi scratched his head and looked at the floor.

"Oh, please!" Shuichi said patting him on the shoulder. "You're 32 and you look like you are 19. Relax."

Ryuichi smiled wide at Shuichi and hugged Kumagoro tighter to his chest.

"So, what are we going to do today, Shuichi-kun?"

"Um...I don't know...I'm only in college. I don't get out and do stuff..."

"How lame. You need to get a life." Ryuichi giggled.

Shuichi bit his lip. "Yeah, I know."

"Hmm...how about we go to the zoo?" Ryuichi said scratching his chin and looking at the ceiling. "Or, we can cause a riot in a department store like I did one time...and Tohma about killed me..."

"The zoo? I wanna go to the zoo!" Shuichi said excitedly, his big purple eyes swirling with happiness.

"Alright then. The zoo it is!"

"YAY!!!"

The two singers bounced out of NG like that madmen they were.

**(A/N): Why does this chapter seem pointless? Hmm...I don't know. But, it did serve a purpose. I guess this chapter led up to Ryuichi and Shuichi hanging out together which is going to lead to something else in the next chapter, which you will have to read to find out what. ;) Sorry. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: They always stuck together through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. All different personalities, but they share one thing in common: love can't be masked and gave up on by admitting human frailty...rather by following what their heart says, not their heads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, at all. End of story. **

**PS: I am a huge pervert, so please excuse... XD**

**Chapter 8:**

The two vocalists skipped hand in hand to the city zoo, their faces shining like a pretty, new penny. Before entering the crowded, public area, they put on disguises upon Ryuichi's request.

"Don't want to swamped by fangirls." Ryuichi winked.

"Well, I'm known well throughout the city, but I'm not super famous like you." Shuichi said, thinking back at how he never had to have a disguise before.

"You'd be suprised at just what kind of attention you will get by working at NG...and hanging out with me." Ryuichi answered, slipping on dark sunglasses that hid the light in his eyes.

Shuichi looked at his feet and thought about what he was just told.

"Think about it, Shu. I announced you at my concert. A lot of people were there and probably saw it. So, you don't want to ruin a perfectly good day being swamped by fangirls."

Shuichi smiled and slipped on his sunglasses. Ryuichi smiled back taking it as a symbol that he agreed. They put on ball caps and walked to the entrance to pay.

"Shu-chan!! Lookie!! Big cats!!!"

Ryuichi took off running to the exibits with all the lions, tigers, cheetahs, leapords, and lynxes. Shuichi sighed and shook his head. He could tell it was going to be a long day. Here he, a 19 year old, is going to be babysitting a 32 year old...GOD! He smiled at that thought. He knew he was going to be tired the next day, but it was worth it.

"Look, Shu-chan! Aren't they cute?!" Ryuichi yelled pointing at a baby lion playing with it's sleeping father.

"They sure are." Shuichi answered.

"Let's see what's next!!"

The two went around the whole zoo...twice. Shuichi felt like his feet were going to fall off of his legs.

"Ryuichi...I need to sit down." Shuichi said breathlessly, finding a lonely bench under a huge tree. "Oh, nice and shady."

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi as they made their way to the bench.

"Tired, Shu-chan?" he asked, chipper and full of energy.

"How is it, that I am younger than you and just as energetic, but you can still outlast me?" Shuichi asked sitting down.

"I don't know." Ryuichi answered tapping his chin with his index finger. "I guess because I come here a lot, and I do a lot of running around. I am just used to it."

RIIIIING!

Shuichi looked at his pocket where his phone was ringing. He took it out and looked to see who was calling.

"Ah, it's Yuki!"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yep!" Shuichi answered happily, flipping open his phone and putting it to his ear. "Alo! HEY YUKI!!"

Shuichi listened for a few minutes and then looked at Ryuichi.

"Um, Ryuichi, is it okay if Yuki meets us here. He wants to go to lunch with us."

"Sure! Why not?!" Ryuichi answered chipperly.

"Thanks!"

Shuichi told Yuki that it was okay to meet them and then hung the phone up.

"So, how did you and Yuki meet?" Ryuichi asked sitting beside Shuichi.

"Well...it was just a fateful encounter, really. Hiro and I were on the way to Suguru's house so we could work on a song, because we were just starting our band. I realized I left my folder with all of my lyrics at my house so I told Hiro to go ahead and I will catch up, because I had to go back and get them. So, I ran home and got them. I took a shortcut through the park and being the clumsy person I am, I tripped over my own feet and my lyrics, which were in a notebook, fell out of my hand and landed at Yuki's feet. He picked them up and read through them, and then he smiled. That was the prettiest smile he has ever made..." Shuichi started daydreaming and his eyes glazed over. He shook himself to focus. Ryuichi giggled. "Well, he said I had zero talent at writing. He said that it was cute. He asked me my name and I told him Shindou Shuichi. I, being the idiot I am, told him he was hot. He seemed to get a kick out of that. He told me he was Yuki Eiri, and he was a beginners novelist. He asked if he could see me again the next day. After that, we saw each other everyday. I introduced him to Hiro and Suguru and we have been inseperable ever since."

"That's a fateful tale." Ryuichi said with a half-smile and an eyebrow raised.

"I know. I was shocked when he asked me out. It was the best day of my life."

"He seems good for you. I mean, you are happy with him right?"

"Heck yeah I am happy with him." Shuichi grinned wide, every tooth in his mouth showing.

Ryuichi chuckled.

"That's good."

"So, Ryu, how did you and Tatsuha meet? Was it a fateful encounter, too?"

"No, not really." Ryuichi answered, looking up at the sky and smiling. "I met him one day when Yuki-san came by to meet with Tohma. Tats-kun was there with him, and when I saw him walk into NG I felt like my eyes were glued to him. It was funny because his eyes were glued to me, too."

"Well, he is your biggest fan." Shuichi laughed.

"I know." Ryuichi answered with a smile. "It was cute, because when I asked his name his voice was all shaky and he about passed out. After I met him that day, I had to see him again. So, I asked Tohma to get me and him to spend a day together. We saw each other for a month before I asked him out."

"I bet he turned into a puddle didn't he?"

"Actually, more like he exploded."

The two men laughed.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something?"

"YUKI!"

Shuichi jumped into his lover's arms. Yuki smiled and placed a light kiss on Shuichi's lips.

"Having fun playing hooky?"

"I should be asking you that question, Yuki." Shuichi giggled. "You shouldn't be skipping."

"I told my teacher I had to work on my novel."

"That teacher is too easy on you. I think she has a crush on you."

"Probably, Shuichi, but who cares."

Shuichi smiled and pulled himself out of Yuki's arms to turn to Ryuichi.

"So, it's Ryuichi's decision where we go eat at."

"Why me?!" Ryuichi said loudly.

"Actually, I already have a place." Yuki said, interrupting Ryuichi's priceless expression on his face and took a picture of it with a random camera he pulled out of nowhere.

Ryuichi protested, temporarily blinded by the flash.

"Whoah, that's a lot of lights..." He started walking around blankly trying to get his vision back.

"You have already got a place to eat at, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled. "Yeah. Someone is waiting for us there."

"Oh, who?!" Shuichi asked excitedly.

"I can't say. It's a suprise."

"Oh, but I want to know. Who is it a suprise for?"

"Ryuichi."

"Aww, Yuki has a heart..." Shuichi blushed.

"Whatever, brat. It wasn't my idea."

"Oh, then who's was it?"

"I would tell you, Shu-chan," Yuki said poking his lover's nose, "but, you have a big mouth and you would tell Ryuichi before we even got there."

"That's so mean, Yuki! I would not!" Shuichi pouted.

Yuki chuckled. Ryuichi, coming back to his senses, walks to the two, smiling big. His stomach growled. He blushed sheepishly.

"I guess my tummy is telling me to feed it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki fought back his annoyance as the two vocalists chattered like five year olds down the street towards the restaurant.

"Why me?" Yuki said aloud as they approached a Chili's.

"Oh, I haven't ever eaten here before." Ryuichi said, looking at the building in awe.

"Well, Hiro, Suguru, Yuki and I go here all the time. It's our favorite. You'll like it, I promise."

The three entered and stood in the waiting area.

"It's about time you guys showed up. I have been telling the waitresses that I have been waiting for you three for the past twenty minutes."

"You'll live." Yuki said, turning towards the person that had just spoken, Tatsuha.

"Tats-kun!" Ryuichi yelled and pounced on the black-haired teen.

Tatsuha laughed and embraced his lover. Yuki took advantage of this situation and pulled Shuichi to him. He leaned down and whispered in the pink-haired boy's ear.

"After this, I want to go to our special place."

Shuichi buried his face in Yuki's neck and breathed in his cologne.

"Mm, Yuki, I still have the rest of the day to spend with Ryuichi, remember?"

"That's why I brought Tatsuha along. So he could keep him busy."

"So, they are still tagging along?"

"Yeah, so technically, you will have still spent the day with Ryuichi, and Tohma won't jump down your throat about it."

"Mmm, you're the best Yuki."

Shuichi was melting in Yuki's scent.

"Yeah, I know."

Shuichi pushed off of Yuki playfully.

"Concieted much?" Shuichi giggled.

Yuki smirked. "Yep."

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love me, too."

Shuichi's jaw dropped playfully. Yuki chuckled and stroked his lover's cheek.

"Uesugi, party of four?" the waitress called.

Ryuichi bounced.

"That's us!!"

The four followed the waitress to a table in the smoking section, because Yuki can't live without a cigarette, and were placed at a booth in the corner. They took the menu's, ordered their drinks, and looked through at the many dishes that was sold.

"Mmm, yummy seafood." Ryuichi said, half-drooling, sitting so close to Tatsuha it seemed like their hips were glued together.

"Yeah, I'll say." Shuichi replied, putting his menu down. "Imma order my usual."

"Me too." Yuki said, also putting his menu down.

"What is your usual?" Tatsuha asked.

Shuichi and Yuki looked at each other and answered, "Hot wings from the appetizers section."

Ryuichi raised his eyebrow at the two lovers.

"You guys are weird."

Shuichi grinned. "We do it because we know that everyone thinks we are weird."

"That's my brother for ya." Tatsuha mumbled, snuggling his head on Ryuichi's shoulder.

Ryuichi blushed and giggled. He turned to Shuichi.

"Where are we going after this, Shu-chan?"

Shuichi looked at Yuki and then back at Ryuichi.

"Well, Yuki and I had an idea of a place to go. You guys can come along."

"Mkay!" Ryuichi said cheerfully, going back to the menu.

Tatsuha snickered. He knew exactly where the two wanted to go.

Down five booths at the other end of the building sat a familiar face. His lips curved into a malicious smile as he watched Shuichi.

_'That a boy, Shuichi. Just let all your worries walk on by. At least for now.'_

------

The four had ordered and ate and felt like their stomachs were about to explode out of their bodies.

"I'm never eating again." Tatsuha said rubbing his stomach.

"That's a shock. You can't live without eating eight meals a day." Yuki said, puffing on a cigarette.

Tatsuha glared at his brother. "I can't help it. I'm a growing boy."

"You're seventeen, though, Tats-kun. How much more growing are you going to do?" Ryuichi asked childishly.

"I mean, in _other _areas."

Ryuichi blushed at let out a tiny "Oh." Shuichi giggled like a school girl. Yuki just rolled his eyes.

"So, let's pay and get out of here." Tatsuha said, getting turned on from the blush on Ryuichi's face.

He tickled his childish, older lover as they paid and made their way out of the building and towards the park. The four came to a stop in the middle of the park. It was a dull day, clouds hanging low in the sky. Yuki smiled as the memories of when he and Shuichi first met came to mind. Shuichi took his hand in his and looked out at the horizon.

"It was two years ago since I met you here." he said, his voice a whisper, afraid he would break the comfortable nothingness in the air.

"Yeah.." Yuki whispered back.

"This was also the place where Shuichi-kun had one of his worst trips ever." said a dark, husky voice from behind.

All four of the men turned on their heels to see shining, grey eyes and greasy, black hair.

"K-Kai." Shuichi chocked, his knees getting weak.

"This..this is Kai?" Yuki asked him, grabbed Shuichi before he felt to the ground.

Shuichi nodded weakly.

"Oh, so you know of me?" Kai asked, a wicked smile on his face. "That just makes this encounter more enjoyable. So, since you know about me, I am sure you know of Shuichi's past life. But, do you know all of it?"

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked coldly.

"This is the place where Shuichi had one of his worst trips ever." Kai repeated, this time the hate in his voice rising, his eyes shining in amusement.

"Kai...stop, please..."

Ryuichi and Tatsuha looked at Shuichi in confusion. Shuichi turned to them sadly.

"Please, go hide somewhere. I...I'll let you know when it's okay to come out..."

"Shuichi.." Ryuichi said.

"Just go!" Yuki said, his voice firm.

Tatsuha knew not to toy with Yuki so he took Ryuichi's hand and the two walked to the nearest bathroom, which was out of earshot, but they could still see Shuichi and Yuki. Kai watched until he knew they couldn't hear and then spoke to Shuichi.

"What was it that you were on, Shuichi? That night when you made a fool of yourself? LSD?"

"Kai, that's enough!" Shuichi said firmly, clinging to Yuki's arms for support.

"That was the night that the little blonde girl got hit by a car, remember?"

"THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Shuichi yelled angrily.

"Sure, you say that. But, what about the poor girl's mother?"

"She NEVER blamed me for it!"

"Sure, sure, Shu-chan."

"You are the one who planted the acid on ME!"

"But, you took it anyway. You thought you were flying remember?"

"You pushed me!"

"And, you hit that little girl."

"You PUSHED me!"

"And, she fell onto the street in front of that car."

"YOU PUSHED ME!"

"And, she got hit...right in front of her mother's face."

"YOU PUSHED ME!! YOU PUSHED ME!" Shuichi screamed, completely losing the ability to support himself. His knees gave out. Yuki held onto him tight, engulfed at what was being said.

"But, you were the one who fell onto her."

"You PUSHED me!"

Shuichi was sobbing. "That woman blamed YOU, because YOU PUSHED ME!"

"You were the one who took the drugs, Shuichi-kun."

"Shut up, Kai. You insensitive JERK! You used me! You MURDERED a little girl by DRUGGING me, PUSHING me, FRAMING me!!"

"But, you didn't get jail time, did you, Shuichi-kun? Even though you fell into the little girl, you got off easy."

"Because it was YOUR fault."

"I spent three years in that HELL!"

"YOU PUSHED ME!"

Shuichi's voice was going hoarse from all the screaming. Yuki held to him tighter, his anger for Kai raising.

"Leave, you bastard." he said threateningly to Kai, his golden eyes glaring ferociously. "Leave."

"He owes me."

"He owes you nothing. You used him, so therefore, he owes you nothing. Leave now or I will call in harrassment to the police."

Kai's eyes widened frightenedly. Yuki took advantage of the situation, figuring Kai was breaking his parole or whatever he was on by following Shuichi.

"I'm sure the cops would love to have you back in their custody."

Kai growled. "That brat is lucky that you are here. If you weren't, I'd have his head on a platter."

"You won't lay a finger on him."

"I'm not supposed to. My parole officer says I'm not supposed to egg on the already unstable mind of an insane person."

"Shuichi is not insane, you are! Now, leave or the cops will be having a little phone call."

Kai turned on his heel. He turned his head and looked back at the sobbing Shuichi.

"Watch your back." was all he said to the pink-haired singer.

Shuichi sobbed, grabbing Yuki and sobbing into his chest. Yuki whispered comforting words to his angel, quieting his sobs. Ryuichi and Tatsuha came out of their hiding spot and walked back to the two. Ryuichi looked concerned at the sobbing Shuichi.

"Maybe Tatsuha and I should just leave, so you can have some alone time with him." Ryuichi said, his serious side out.

"Yeah, bro. He doesn't look to good."

"Alright. See you guys later. Tatsuha, call me when you get ready to come back to the university."

"Alright, aniki. See you two."

Ryuichi leaned down and stroked Shuichi's back, his serious side still out.

"It'll be okay, Shu-chan. He won't bother you again."

Shuichi looked up at Ryuichi and stared into his eyes. They glinted with something Shuichi couldn't read.

"He won't bother you again."

"Ryu..do you know of Kai?" Shuichi asked in a shaky voice.

Ryuichi didn't answer. He turned his face and said a quick goodbye.

"I had fun today. We should hang out again some other time."

He grabbed Tatsuha's hand and the two walked away. Shuichi stared at Ryuichi's back.

_'Does he know of Kai?'_

"Come on, Shu, let's get back."

"Okay."

The two lovers walked back to the university, eyes peeled for anything that could happen.

"He pushed me, Yuki. He pushed me into that little girl...knowing I could hardly stand at the time..."

"I know, Shu." Yuki answered sympathetically. "It's okay."

After all, Yuki had a past of his own.

**(A/N): Okay, now there are two new questions that pop up...1.) What does Ryuichi know about Kai? and 2.) What is Yuki's past, and was it so bad that's the reason he doesn't judge Shuichi for his own? Well, I guess those answers will come in later chapters, because for now, I have to stop this chapter. I rushed this one, so it's probably not any good. I hope you all liked it though. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: They always stuck together through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. All different personalities, but they share one thing in common: love can't be masked and gave up on by admitting human frailty...rather by following what their heart says, not their heads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, at all. End of story. **

**PS: I am a huge pervert, so please excuse... XD**

**Chapter 9:**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Shuichi opened his eyes slowly, the ring growing louder in his ears. He looked around the room to find himself on his bed in his dorm. He figured Yuki must have brought him there and he fell asleep soon after that. He looked to find his cell phone lying beside him near his head. He lifted himself on his elbows and took the phone in his hands to see who was calling him.

It showed an unknown number.

Feeling giddy he opened the phone and slowly put it to his ear.

"H-hello?"

"Shuichi?"

"Ryuichi? What time is?"

"I know it's late, but I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

Shuichi was getting annoyed. What in the world did Sakuma want in the middle of the night?

"It's about Kai. I know him, and I know him well."

Shuichi felt his chest twist in an uncomfortable way. He wanted to throw the phone down, but he thought against it.

"You see, Shuichi...I'm a relative of Kai's. A close relative."

"Okay..." That didn't really make things any clearer.

"I'm his brother."

"His brother?!"

"Yeah..."

Shuichi felt light headed. The Sakuma Ryuichi was brother's with the sick maniac Kai? What was the world coming to?

"Shuichi, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you anymore. For such a long time I have been kept in the dark about who it was that Kai had under his wing. He would come home sometimes and talk about some kid being his 'pidgeon'. I had no idea that the kid would be you."

Shuichi buried his head in his pillow. Sakuma seemed like such a nice guy... Why did he have to be relatives with Kai?!

"I hope you won't judge me for being brothers with him."

"No." Shuichi said hoarsly. "I wouldn't do that."

"That's good. But, I will make sure that he stays away from you. He's a sick man, Shuichi. He needs help. There is only so much that I can do."

"Don't worry about it, Ryuichi..."

"I will worry about it. I won't let my brother keep going and hurting people. Especially people that I care about."

Sakuma cared about Shuichi? Shuichi removed the phone from his ear and stared at it before placing it back on his ear.

"Yuki-san seemed pretty angry. Will he be okay?"

Shuichi felt relief at hearing Yuki's name.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

Yuki came face to face with Shuichi's worst enemy. All this time Shuichi had been so afraid of Yuki finding out his past, and there he was facing it. He had been so afraid that Yuki would leave him after that, but obviously not. Shuichi let the relief relax him. He began to feel lazy again.

"If you ever spot Kai somewhere, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Sorry to bother you so late, Shuichi. Hope to see you at work. Good night."

"Good night..."

Shuichi closed his phone and reached over to place it on the bedside table. There, was a note. Shuichi grabbed it, opened it, and unfolded the paper inside, immediatly recognizing Yuki's hand writing.

_Shu, _

_I took you to bed because you fell asleep on the way back to the university. I would have taken you to my room, but the headmaster was patroling the place and saw that we were safe in our dorms. Why, I don't know, he's crazy anyways. Call me in the morning. You, Hiro, Suguru, and I will go out and do something, alright? _

_I love you,_

_Yuki_

Shuichi smile lightly at the note. He wanted his Yuki right at that moment, but he would have to wait. Sleep overtook him. He forgot to read the P.S.

_P.S. There is something that I need to tell you. I know of your past, so it's time you know about mine. _

**(A/N): Omg, guys I apologize for the cliffhanger! This one was really rushed! I need a whole chapter to go over Yuki's past! Don't hate me! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: They always stuck together through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. All different personalities, but they share one thing in common: love can't be masked and gave up on by admitting human frailty...rather by following what their heart says, not their heads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, at all. End of story. **

**PS: I am a huge pervert, so please excuse... XD**

**Chapter 10:**

_Flashback begins:_

_Yuki's P.O.V._

_I followed him wherever he went. He was alway smiling and laughing and enjoying my company. It was nice. For a while, at least. He would go to the park, I would find him there. He would go to sleep, I would find him lying in his warm bed, safe and sound, sleeping away. He would go to the bathroom..._

_He was the greatest thing that ever lived in my eyes. He was god to me. I worshipped how he could make all the bad things go away. I respected that. I needed that. _

_"Sensei-san!!" I called out, running towards him one day in the park. _

_He looked up and smiled as I approached him. He looked so happy and carefree. _

_I laughed as I got closer to him, my heart beating faster and faster with each beat. Though, I was sixteen, I felt like a five year old. He had that much authority over my feelings. He stood the closer I got. I made contact with him by grabbing his hands and spinning up around. _

_"Sensei-san!" I repeated, laughing. _

_He smiled, his face asking me what I was so happy about. _

_"Sensei, we'll be together forever, right?"_

_I didn't notice his face darken over slightly. _

_"Eh, yes, Eiri-san, of course."_

_I jumped happily and started pulling him towards the arcade. _

_"Come on, Sensei-san, I bet I can beat you at DDR (Dance Dance Revolution)."_

_----_

_One night, I got a letter from Sensei-san. It read:_

_Eiri-san, _

_Meet me at the empty warehouse at the end of my road. _

_Yuki Sensei_

_I felt my heart bounce with joy. Yuki Sensei never asked me to meet him anywhere before. It was a nice change. I was excited. Before I left I got a phone call from Tohma._

_"Eiri-san, how are you?"_

_"Fine." I answered cheerfully._

_"I can tell that you are happy." Tohma chuckled back._

_"I am going to meet Yuki Sensei. He sent me a letter and asked me to meet up with him."_

_"Oh." Tohma's voice dropped the giddy happiness. _

_"Something the matter, Tohma?" I asked, confused at his sudden emotion change, which was unusual for him._

_"Just...be careful, Eiri-san. I would rather you not go, but I know you will anyway.. So, just be careful."_

_"Of course, I will, Tohma, I'll be with Yuki Sensei!" _

_"Please, Eiri-san, keep your guard up."_

_"Stop acting like my mother, Tohma." _

_"Eiri.."_

_"I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later."_

_I hung up before he could say anything else. Tohma was such a mood killer. I put on my shoes and didn't even bother to tell anyone where I was going. They knew already that if I ever went out anywhere it was with Yuki Sensei. I have just never been out anywhere with him at night. It excited me slightly. What was there possibly to do with my Sensei at night?_

_I approached the warehouse quickly, because I didn't live too far away from Sensei. The warehouse looked scary, but I ignored it and walked right in without a second thought. _

_"You came, Eiri-san." I heard Sensei say from somewhere in the shadows._

_My eyebrows furrowed, but my voice still held it's cheerfulness. "Of course, I came, Sensei-san."_

_"You have always been faithful when I called for you." he said, coming out of the darkness and approaching me._

_The warehouse was shrouded in darkness except for the moonlight that came in through the windows. It was also cold in there. I began to feel slightly scared and worried at the sinister look on Sensei's face. _

_"So, Eiri-san, I bet you are wondering why I called for you?"_

_I gulped and nodded, feeling my cheerfulness fade as he got closer to me. I backed up as far as I could until I hit the wall behind me. I looked around for an escape and saw a staircase on the opposite end I was at. I still had time to get away. I shot towards that staircase, taking three steps at a time and ran to the second level. I looked around for somewhere to hide, but found nothing. I backed up to the balcony outside. _

_"What are you running for, Eiri-san? Don't you trust me?"_

_Sensei came out of the shadows and pressed his body against mine. _

_"S-Sensei..."_

_He got on his knees, his nose to my crotch. _

_"W-what..w-why...?"_

_He looked up and stood, staring down at me with amusement. He then turned his head and beckoned two other guys to come. He handed them several ten dollar bills._

_"Do your stuff." he said. _

_The two men came closer and closer until I was enveloped in their bodies, YukI Sensei standing and watching with a smile on his face. _

_---_

_I saw one of the men had a gun in his pants. He pulled it out after they were done with me. _

_"Alright, big guy, time to finish the job."_

_I wanted to scream but I lost my voice. I was distraught. Sensei planned all of this. He intended to hurt me all along. I was angry, I was scared, I was broken, and I wanted him to pay. I kicked the man in the stomach and grabbed the gun, slowly approaching Yuki Sensei. He backed away in fright trying to coax me into putting the gun down._

_"Come on, Eiri-san, no hard feelings right?" he said, trying to win me over with him smile. _

_I was heartbroken and even that smile wouldn't mend it again._

_"Eiri, come on, think this over. Just put the gun down..."_

_"You bastard." I whispered fiercly. _

_BANG_

_Sensei fell to the ground into a pool of blood, and I fell to my knees in disbelief at what I had just done. I sat, the gun still aimed at Sensei's body, shaking. The two men had ran away, not wanting to be found at a scene like that. I don't know how long it was, but Tohma showed up at saw the scene. He approached me and croached down beside me. I dropped the gun and cried into his chest. _

_"It's not your fault, Eiri-san. It's not."_

_Flashback ends:_

"So, that's my past life. I killed someone."

Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru sat in disbelief. Shuichi was crying profusely. He was the first to speak up.

"Oh, Yuki, how could he have been so cruel to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi yelled, jumping into his lover's lap and clinging onto him for dear life.

"Yeah, it was his fault he was such a bastard to you. Don't worry. It wasn't your fault." Hiro said with a smile.

Suguru nodded. Yuki smiled, relieved that his friends won't judge him for the murderer he was.

"Wow, it seems like there are a lot of dark histories going around." Suguru said, wiping his eyebrow. "Hiro, do you have any deep, dark secrets we need to know?"

"Well," Hiro tapped his chin, "I used to behead Barbie dolls. Does that count?"

The four friends laughed together in harmony.

They later left to take in each other's company and take advantage of the all you can eat buffet at Shoney's.

**(A/N): This was just my version of what I thought happened with Yuki and Kitazawa. I hope you all liked it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: They always stuck together through thick and thin, the good times and the bad. All different personalities, but they share one thing in common: love can't be masked and gave up on by admitting human frailty...rather by following what their heart says, not their heads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, at all. End of story. **

**PS: I am a huge pervert, so please excuse... XD**

**Chapter 11:**

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Happiness seeped out of every pore on his body. His aura transformed into a huge wave of happy-happy-joy-joy goop, and it made Hiro sick to his stomach. He walked behind Shuichi and slapped him on the back of the head.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?!" Shuichi asked angrily, rubbing the spot where Hiro hit him.

"CALM DOWN!" Hiro yelled back in his face.

Suguru walked up to Hiro and slapped him.

"STOP BULLYING SHUICHI!"

"STOP DEFENDING THE FREAK!"

Shuichi backed away as Suguru and Hiro began one of their fights once again. Shuichi silently hoped that they would remember that they were at work and wouldn't end up having sex in the floor like they normally would. Sakano panicked at seeing the two fight.

"AH, THIS IS A DISASTER!!!!!! WE CAN'T HAVE A BAND IF THE MEMBERS DON'T GET ALONG! K-SAN, SHOOT ME! SHOOT ME, NOW!"

"Sorry, Sakano, sir, I can't do that. But, here, I will let you handle this one yourself. I don't want your blood on my hands when you have a suicidal moment."

K handed Sakano his mini-revolver. Sakano fondled it like a baby, and he gently raised the barrel to his temple.

"Goodbye cruel world..."

"SAKANO-SAN!" Shuichi yelled and grabbed the gun out of Sakano's hands. "DON'T KILL YOURSELF! THOSE TWO IDIOTS FIGHT ALL THE TIME! THEY ARE A COUPLE, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM!"

Sakano stared in confusion at Shuichi before pouting and handing the gun to K, who immediatly took it and cradled it, whispering words like, "Sorry, baby, he really was going to use you, too..." to it. The urge to run away in fright filled within Shuichi before the realization of his earlier happiness once again dawned on him.

"OH, HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE DONE WITH OUR FIRST SINGLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"T-that you are, Shindou-kun. Let us talk about it furthur over a cup of coffee? And, to have a talk with Seguchi-san about a full time job."

"Sounds good to me." K said, Shuichi nodding behind him, and the three of them leaving the room while Suguru and Hiro tore each other limb from limb.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, hello aniki-san."

"Save it, Kai, this is serious."

"Oh, aniki taking down the child act. Shock, shock." Kai said, his tone nothing but pure sarcasm.

"I want you to stay away from Shuichi."

Kai's face darkened and his eyes blazed in madness.

"That bitch has to pay..."

Ryuichi glared at his brother seated across from him at a table outside of a little café. This wasn't a moment to toy with his nerves.

"That bastard ruined my life..."

"No, Kai, you ruined his."

Kai's eyes glowed with a deep fire, sending goosebumps up and down Ryuichi's arms, but his face showed no signs of fear. Kai was insane, he was unstable. Something had to be done before he could really hurt Shuichi.

"Because of him I got locked up! That bitch was so dependant on me he got me caught! And he did no time. He had no payment, no nothing!"

"You know damn good and well that he had to suffer as well, Kai!" Ryuichi replied angrily. "He had to spend time in rehab and a correctional facility! You egged him on with the drugs! You only got jail time because you weren't strung out, you just had the drugs on you. You would deliberatly drug Shuichi, have your way with him, and leave him to rot! That's all you ever did! Don't you dare put the blame on Shuichi!"

"He took the drugs... He didn't have to."

"Kai, I know all about everything that you did to Shuichi. You forced heroine on him...you stuck that needle in his arm, and then left him to suffer from the withdrawls! You tricked him into taking LSD by telling him it was pain medicine for his headache! You poured crack into his wounds whenever he slit his wrists! You're a monster, Kai! You don't deserve to roam the streets! You made life a living hell for Shuichi, and now you are only making it worse! He finally got better and then you wanted to show your ass up and ruin that for him! Go back to jail and rot for all we care, Kai!"

Kai continued to glare as Ryuichi stood to his feet and walked away, his eyes narrowed and his cheeks flustered with anger.

"So, you think that will save him, aniki? Think again..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SLAM

Shuichi found his back colliding with a brick wall, Kai's hands on either side of him against the wall, his face dangerously close.

"K-Kai..."

"Hiya, Shu-chan."

"W-what do you want?"

"I want you to know the pain of payment..."

"P-payment for what?"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Kai dug into Shuichi's pocket and grabbed his phone, throwing it onto the ground, crushing it beneath his foot.

-----------

"Hey, have you guys seen Shuichi?"

Ryuichi slammed the door open, Yuki, Hiro, and Suguru all on phones.

"No." Yuki said, his voice strained with worry. "We have all been trying to call him, but he won't answer his phone. Oh, God, what could have happened to him?!"

"I bet you like anything Kai is with him." Hiro said, his anger rising.

Ryuichi's eyes widened. If Shuichi was with Kai, there was only one place that the two could be...

-----------

"Shu-chan, remember the good 'ole times? Remember the good 'ole days, just me and you, sitting here...and these..."

Kai waved a bag full of pills and powder in Shuichi's face. Shuichi's knees went weak. That was the last thing he needed waving in front of his fade...

"You want this don't you, Shu-chan? You miss this, don't you?"

"No! I don't want it! I don't!"

"Don't deny it, Shu-chan."

Kai opened the bag, stuck his hand inside, and pulled out several pills.

"You remember what this ecstacy did to you, don't you? That was the day you got found in the middle of the street in a mess." Kai's eyes narrowed in hate. "It was also the day that I got caught. The day that I got found for breaking out of prison from killing that little blonde girl, and having all of those drugs. The day that I got thrown back into that hell."

"H-how did you get out?" Shuichi asked, cowaring at the pills in Kai's hand.

"A little persuasion." he said with a smirk.

"You're sick." Shuichi whispered.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Now open wide, Shu-chan. You're going to get what's coming to you!"

Kai wrenched Shuichi's mouth open and poured six pills into his mouth. Shuichi forced himself not to swallow them. Kai, angered by this action, grabbed Shuichi's arm painfully, forcing the pink-head to swallow the pills.

"Thadda boy, Shu-chan. Now, let's just sit and let the pills take their effect."

He let go of Shuichi's arm and watched the pink-head sink to the ground, his eyes fixated at nothing. Shuichi was mumbling to himself, his fingers twitching, his head getting dizzier, his vision getting blurrier. Once Kai thought the pills had taken enough effect he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Shuichi's head.

"You are going to pay, you son of a bitch, for ruining me."

BANG

Kai dropped the gun as pain shot through his arm, warm blood spilling out of the gunshot wound. He looked over to see a blonde holding the gun and an angry Ryuichi, three others behind them. Hiro and Suguru gasped at the sight of Shuichi, who was getting higher by the second and on the verge of passing out. Yuki gasped when he saw his lover and ran past the others to get to him.

"Shuichi! Are you okay?!"

Yuki took his lover in his arms. Shuichi looked up at Yuki, his gaze quickly losing it's glow and fading into a darkness drove by a high.

"I'm sorry, Yuki..." he whispered/mumbled.

"Don't be, Shuichi! It's not your fault!"

"SON OF A BITCH! YOU'LL PAY!"

"I'll see to you it that you get back in jail and never let out!" K said angrily as he forcefully led the fuming Kai away and to a car to take him back to where he belonged: the prison.

Ryuichi, Hiro, and Suguru approached Shuichi. Ryuichi squatted in front of Yuki, watching Shuichi fade in his arms.

"He needs to rest. He's going to have one hell of a high in the morning. Kai must have given him a lot of pills. He's going to have a bad night, not being around that much of a drug in so long."

"You sure seem like an expert on this, Sakuma-san." Suguru said, his gaze never leaving Shuichi.

"If Kai was your brother, then you would know as much as I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things went back to normal a few weeks later. Shuichi made a full recovery from the drugs, Bad Luck's single The Rage Beat was selling extremely well, and the band was faced with a full time job at NG. With a little work from Seguchi, and a little persuasion, the band managed to convince Yuki to move into an apartment near the university with them so they could all still be together and Yuki could still go to his classes.

"How long did Kai end up getting in prison?"

"Sixty years." Ryuichi answered, licking his ice cream. "But, that's okay, because he won't bother you anymore!"

The two lead singers laughed like old friends as they enjoyed a day with the people they care about the most: Yuki, Tatsuha, Hiro, and Suguru.

"This is nice. We hardly ever spend this much time together anymore." Tatsuha said, stretching his arms high above his head and then dove in to lick the stray ice cream off of Ryuichi's lips.

"It won't be the last..."

**(A/N): I'm sorry to say but, this is the last chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
